Mysterion
by DarthBatman11
Summary: [EPILOGUE POSTED] Kenny McCormick. He seems to be a regular 16 year old doesn't he? No, he has a power, but he thinks of it as a curse. But in a town full of crime, the thing that Kenny thinks is a curse, will help him become more than just a man. He will become, a Symbol of Justice. He will become, Mysterion.
1. Prologue

[ **EDIT] So I went back and fixed up the prologue with my new dialog layout, as I shall be doing with the next chapter too. [2] I had the really stupid idea of putting a "Villains OC Form" somewhere here, so yeah, that was retarded and it's gone.**

 **So, as you have probably noticed from the name of the story, this is going to be based around Kenny McCormick, and his superhero persona Mysterion.**

 **This will be somewhat of an origin story, taking place mainly in a South Park, but I might have Mysterion in Denver for maybe some larger-scale crimes.**

 **This story will also be in Kenny/Mysterion's POV, unless I state otherwise.**

 **What my plan is for this story, is for it to kickstart a series of superhero fanfics that I shall make (hopefully), involving Mysterion, The Coon, Mint-Berry Crunch, and maybe all of Coon and Friends.**

 **As this will be my first fanfiction, I'm probably not going to do something incredibly amazing, but I'll certainly try. Here is a sneak peek/Prologue of what I shall be doing!**

* * *

I would wake up in my room, just like every other time this would happen to me. No scratches, no bruises, no broken bones or anything. Nothing. No evidence of what happened to me the day before.

I'd look into my wardrobe and see my big, orange parka. I always wonder how this isn't covered in my blood every time this happens, but I guess it doesn't matter anymore, considering no one remembers when, where, or how I die, they just seem to shrug it off as it had never happened. How could they not remember seeing me die right in front of them?

It doesn't matter anyway, as I'm 16 now and nothing has changed ever since my first death. Heck, even I don't remember what my first death was. Sometimes I think of it as a curse, sometimes I think of it as a blessing. I need answers, but I know I probably won't get them anyway.

After I got dressed, I went into the kitchen to grab my breakfast. My sister Karen was already there, quickly eating whatever was on her plate. She does that with any food she gets, as she is always hungry.

"Morning Kenny." she said to me, "Morning Karen, you sleep well?" I asked her "Yeah, I guess.." She's 13 now, but she still occasionally has to come into my room to sleep sometimes.

I read the headline on the newspaper, "Crime Rate up by 15%". I sighed, thinking what could be done about crime in South Park now. The cops are about as good as Cartman in Gym class, they can barely stop any crimes at all.

After I finished eating, I headed out to the bus stop, where Stan, Kyle, and Cartman were already waiting.

"Hey Kenny." they all said in unison. "Hey Guys" I would say to them. I don't wear my hood anymore, so they can hear me clearly now. They didn't even acknowledge my death, but then again, they never do.

* * *

 **A/N: Anyway, that's the start to my Mysterion story, I hope you all enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 1: A Town of Crime

**[EDIT] So I changed the dialog layout for this too, so it matches with the rest of the story, somewhat.**

 **So, I checked my emails this morning, and found out that I already have 3 followers and a favourite! Thank you so much for that! Anyway, if you all want to know when exactly Mysterion will show up in the story, I will try and make him appear before Chapter 10. Oh, and I'm probably going to remake his costume. Not change it completely, but I'm going to take a little inspiration from Batman Begins, and make the suit a bit darker. Oh, and there will be no underpants either OK OK DON'T HURT MY FAMILY! I just think that the costume should be a bit more realistic, that's all. I've been rambling on for too long, so here's the first chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 1

We all get on the b- "SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" Hang on, Miss Crabtree still drives our bus?

"Shut the fuck up you bitch!" Cartman would shout. Bad idea Fatass. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Oh God, I have to do something.

"He said, um, his back had an itch." I blurt out. "Oh, ok." she says. "Nice save dude." Kyle would say behind me. "Thanks." I reply.

"So, did any of you guys see the football last night? Denver slaughtered them!" Ah yes, football, Stan's main passion other than his girlfriend. I mean, he IS captain of the football team, and a great quarterback.

"I was busy studying." Kyle replied. Kyle was always the smart one, always top of the class.

"Studying? You are such a nerd! Why the fuck would you be studying before school even starts? And no, I did not watch the football, I was at KFC with my mom!" "Of course you would spend summer becoming more fat!"

"EY, SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU STUPID JEW!" Oh great, they're going at it again, and judging the look on Stan's face, he knows exactly what I'm thinking.

Luckily, we have finally arrived.

South Park High: Where misery becomes even more miserable. This will be our 3rd year here, but I'm just glad I have 2 more years of this crap before I become free!

As soon as we get off the bus, I see Wendy running towards us, and I know exactly what she is about to do.

"STAN!" she screams, running up to him and immediately starts kissing him. "Here we fucking go.." Cartman says while face palming.

"Hey Wendy" Kyle and I both say. "Hey guys! So, 11th Grade! Only two more years to go!" "Oh yeah, I am soooooo grateful to go back to school." I say sarcastically.

"Wendy! Wait up will you?" I hear a voice from behind us. "Sorry Bebe, I will admit I got a little excited."

"A little? You ran faster than an Olympic sprinter just to get to him! Anyway, what's first period?" Bebe asks us. "English, I think." Kyle answers.

"Alright, I'll see you guys there!" Wendy and Bebe run off to their other friends. "We should get going then, come on guys." Stan tells us.

We arrive at the classroom, but the teacher isn't there.

"Guys, imagine we get a free period for the first class of the year!" Cartman excitedly says. "We're not going to have a free period dumbass, that would never happen!"

"Oh shut the fuck up you stupid Jew!" "I'm pretty sure I'm the one always beating you on tests!" Here we go again. Could this get any worse?

"Alright class sorry I'm late- Oh for fuck sake not you fags again." The whole class, including me, groan. Of all the teachers we could get, we got Mr Fucking Garrison.

Fantastic.

 _At lunch_

I sat down, pulled my lunch out of my bag, and started quickly eating. God, whatever food I get, I can finish it all in 3 minutes or less. It always pisses me off when I see food going to waste.

Cartman is beside me, chomping on a burger, while Kyle is arguing with him, as usual. Stan is with Wendy, which I don't really mind now, considering all he talks about his Football. Craig and his friends are next to me, so I might as well try and talk to them.

"So, uh, guys, you going to get the new Call of Duty?" I asked them. "Nah, it seems way to silly now." Token replies.

"Heck yeah I am! It looks so cool!" Clyde responded.

"Now hang on a minute, Battlefield 1 looks much better than Infinite Warfare." Craig adds, clearly siding with Token.

"Now h-h-hold on there C-Craig. The new C-C-C-CoD looks m-much better than B-B-B-B…" This might take a while.. "B-B-B-Battlefield!" Jimmy finally gets it out.

Now they arguing about Call of Duty, ignoring me completely, Kyle and Cartman are still going at each other's throats, and Stan is busy making out with Wendy or something. Great, just great.

 _After School Ends_

"All I'm saying is that you should focus on your work rather than throwing rubbers at Scott!"

"He doesn't care! He has diabetes, remember!"

"That's not how diabetes works Fatass!"

"Oh look everyone! Kahl has sand up his vagina!"

"At least I don't have more body fat than Jabba the Hutt!"

This was like the 5th time today that these two have gone at it. "Hey, Kenny, how long do you think this one will last?" Stan asks behind me. "10 minutes, tops." I reply.

When I began to hear sirens, I already knew what was going on. "Dude, a car chase is near us!" I tell Stan excitedly. They happen all the time now but we never really them near us! "Oh, sweet!" He replies.

"Will you two just shut up?" Wendy shouts at Kyle and Cartman behind her, but they ignore her completely.

We arrive at the bus stop, and the sirens are getting closer, meanwhile Kyle and Cartman have started to push each other. This will die down quickly then.

"Fuck you!" Cartman says while pushing Kyle, "No, fuck you!" Kyle barely pushes him back at all, mainly because of the wait. Man, those sirens are getting louder and louder!

"No, fuck YOU, JEW!" I see Cartman push Kyle into Wendy, who falls onto the road.

Wait, hang on, No, NO. I start sprinting towards her, hearing Stan say "Kenny, why are you- OH MY GOD, WENDY!" I barely push her out of the way, and see it right in front of m-

CRASH!

It, hurts, it hurts so badly. I hear everything going on, including the sirens.

"Hands up! You're under arrest!"

"Kenny? Oh my God, KENNY?!"

"Oh my God, you killed Kenny!" "You fucking bastard!"

Then everything starts fading to black…

* * *

 **A/N: And thus begins Kenny's journey to becoming a dude in a mask! If you have any tips on how I can write better, I would love them! I'm planning to have another chapter up on the weekend or earlier, as dreaded skewl starts on Friday. Damn you skewl. Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Regular Day of a Poor Kid

**Ok, who expected me to be this early? No one? Well SURPRISE! Onwards with the story we go! Oh, and I've got rid of the blocky paragraphs, as I have noticed in other fanfics that it's more easier to read. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

I'd wake up again, in my same old bed, no surprise there I guess. But that pissed me off yesterday. That bastard could've killed Wendy! Stan would've probably beat the shit out of him, but still, Wendy could have DIED! What is wrong with this town nowadays?

I'd got up from my bed and changed into my orange parka, getting my breakfast before heading out to the bus stop. They were already there, but when Stan saw me, he started sprinting towards me. I wasn't in front of a car, was I? No, he came up and immediately started hugging me! Do they remember now?!

"Kenny! That was some brave shit you did yesterday! Thank you so much for pushing her out of the way!" Oh, so they don't remember. "Why did you run off after though?" Stan asked.

"I, uh, had to help my Dad with something." I tell him. "What happened to that dude though? I heard he got arrested or something!" I ask Stan. I wonder if he was a serial killer or something.. I could've stopped a serial killer yesterday!

"Apparently he was a drugs dealer, and he bolted from the scene after the cops found drugs in his house. He crashed into a tree as soon as you saved Wendy!" That was quite nice to hear, I stopped a crime and saved someone! Pretty sweet, huh?

I see Kyle and Cartman arguing again, and I remember how this crap started in the first place. "You fucking assholes!" I scream at them. "You do realise you could've got Wendy killed over your petty squabbles, right?!" I was pretty pissed at them.

"Dude, we didn't know she was there." Kyle said to me, "We're thankful you reacted quickly too!" "Yeah man, Kahl and I nearly got her killed, even though it was mostly Kahl's fault" "HOW WAS IT MY FAULT?!"

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT THE FUCK UP?!" I yell at them. They were pretty shocked at my outburst, but I just continued. "This, was nearly the cause of our friend's death! So can you please, for ONE, DAY. LEAVE EACH OTHER ALONE?!" My outburst must've worked, as they agreed pretty quickly.

We got on the bus and they didn't argue at all.

 _At school_

We got off the bus, and who do I see running towards us? Wendy Goddamn Testaburger. I already know what she's abo- She's hugging me. She's hugging me?!

"Thank you so much Kenny! You saved my life!" Oh, right, forgot about that. "Easy Wendy, not in front of Stan, he'll get jealous." I smile at Stan, and he replies by punching my arm. "Ow!"

"No problem Wendy." Kyle and Cartman start walking up to her, this won't end well.

"Umm, Wendy, we're really sorry about what happened yesterday." Cartman says to her, followed by Kyle saying "Yeah, we never meant to hurt you or put you in danger!" I could tell they were bracing for her to lash out them, but oddly enough, that didn't happen.

"It's fine, but I'm still quite annoyed that your fighting caused this!" "Actually, we agreed to try and stop fighting, after Kenny persuaded us." Wendy looks at me, before finally saying, "What did you do McCormick?"

"I kind of, scared them into it" I say with a devilish smile.

"Well, I gotta tell my friends what happened, if they don't already know! See you at class guys!" Wendy says before kissing Stan (I told you it would happen!) and running off to her friends.

We walk into school and a everyone stares at me. The boys stare at me with impressed looks on their faces, and the girls, they're looking at my crotch. Oh Lord. So this is why Batman and Superman never reveal their identities.

"That was some pretty brave stuff you pulled yesterday McCormick." I hear Craig behind us, along with Tweek, Token, Jimmy and Clyde. "Y-yeah Kenny, t-t-that was some pretty heroic crap you did!" Jimmy tells me. "Yeah, I, guess it was a good thing you did." Token says to me, awkwardly…

"Hey, uh, what happened to the driver?" Clyde asks

"He got the crap beaten outta him with batons! It was kickass!" Cartman says behind me.

"Yeah, he was resisting arrest, so he got beaten up pretty bad." Stan explains to them.

The bell would ring, meaning that we would have to go to another class with Mr Garrison. Great.

"Alright class, take your seats, today we will be learning about the show called The Amazing World of Gumball, any questions?" The entire class would groan, as per usual. Do we really need to know this shit?

"Yes Clyde?" "Why are we learning about cartoons in an English class?" "Can we have a question from someone who isn't a complete retard?" Ugh.

 _At lunch_

"So, guys, what do you think of that guy that got arrested yesterday?" Cartman asks us. "I heard he had over $100k of crack at his house!"

"Whoever he was, he's a dick, he nearly ran over Wendy!" Token says from the other end of the table.

"I'm pretty sure he'll be in jail for a while, so don't get your panties in a twist over your ex!" Cartman says to him. Token replies with with a glare.

"So what if she's my ex? I would've reacted the same if it was any of you, except you Fatass" "EY, I'm not fat, I'm big boned."

"Yeah, yeah, keep telling your buckets of KFC that." I say, and we all burst out laughing. "Fucking Kinny.." I hear him curse under his breath.

"So, did you guys resolve your Call of Duty argument?" I ask Craig and his friends "Yeah, we're getting Battlefield, especially after I learned about the horses! Those look badass!" Clyde tells me. It sucks I can't afford a good console…

 _At Home_

"I'm back from school!" I yell. Thank God nothing like my friend nearly being ran over happened today, that would be annoying as hell. The whole everybody praising me as a hero thing, not saving someone's life, I mean.

I go upstairs, and look at myself in the mirror. Kenny McCormick, a hero? Please. I'm a guy who has sex with any drunk girl he wants and I'm poor as hell. How would I become a hero? Well, if it wasn't for my, "power", Wendy probably would have… died. Huh, that's, interesting..

Sgt. Yates' PoV

"Well, Mitch, did you get anything from him?" I ask my partner, but I already know what his answer will be.

"No, nothing. He seems pretty loyal to his leader, if, it exists" he tells me.

"IT MUST EXIST!" I lash out at him, "There is no way, that he got those drugs out of nowhere, so the drug ring, must exist. But, with barely any evidence, we can't turn this into an official investigation. Damnit!" The guy we have in the room nearly hit a teenager when we chased him down, but ultimately crashed into a tree. He resisted arrest, so we had our boys use excessive force.

"So what do we do now?" Mitch asks me. "I don't know Mitch, I don't know. But something big exists, and it might even be running in Denver too." I tell him before sighing. "This is going to be a long year."

* * *

 **A/N: Like I said, Kenny's PoV unless I say otherwise! So I will be definitely be changing PoV's in the future, but the story will still be centered on Kenny. If you liked my new layout, please let me know! I would also appreciate tips if you have them! Next chapter on the weekend!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Trigger Event

**Hello everyone! So, what a coincidence that I changed my dialog layout, right when someone was asking me to change it! Anyways, I was thinking on how fast I'm writing this, that it may be possible that Mysterion will be introduced in about 3 chapters or so! Anyway, we're going to make a quite a big time jump, just so I don't redo a bunch of stuff! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

 _Seven Weeks Later._

"Hey boys!" Bebe runs up to us, while giving us a flyer each.

"I'm inviting you all to my Halloween party next week! Are you all coming?" she asks us.

"Hell yeah! Sounds awesome!" "Sure Bebe, sounds like fun." "Will there be food?"

"Of course there will be food Fatass." she scoffs. "What about you Kenny? Are you coming?"

"Sorry Bebe, I'm taking my sister Trick or Treating. You see, I'm the only one who can go with her now." I explain. Karen only goes with me because Kevin is off to college (Yeah, shocking right?), and Mom and Dad would probably be too drunk to go with her, and she loves it too, so I can't let her down.

"I understand, so sorry you can't make it!" she says.

"It's fine, have a great party! Send me pictures of Stan drunk, please!"

"That was one time!" Stan says, quite annoyed.

"Yeah, but those photos were hilarious! Like the one where you were on the couch with Doritos all over you, and a dick drawn on your face!" we all laugh, including Stan.

"That is, one of my most memorable moments!" he says proudly

"Yeah, that and when we found you and Wendy making out in the closet." Cartman adds, while we all burst out laughing.

"Good times, good times."

 _The Next Day_

I read the headline on the newspaper: "Horror in Armed Robbery. 3 Dead" Jesus Christ. I read on and apparently a hostage situation turned into a full on shootout after he killed two civilians, and a cop at a Jewellry Store at Denver.

"What's that?" Karen asks behind me. She's 13, but she's still too innocent for this kind of crap.

"It's, um, something about politics." I mentally facepalm. "Oh, ok. Halloween is coming up soon, so can I ask you a question?

"Let me guess Karen, you want me to buy you a costume. What is it?" I ask her. "It's this beautiful blue princess costume with a tiara to match!" she explains. "Can we get it?"

Well, I had nothing else to do.. "Sure, why not. Wanna go now?" She starts jumping at that question. "Yes! I'll get my coat." And we head off to the costume shop.

 _At the Shop_

She shows me the costume, and boy, does she know her stuff! It was exactly as she described, even the tiara. Then I looked at the price tag and frowned.

"Karen, this might be a bit too expensive for me to get, I'm sorry." Her smiles drops from her face, as she's soon staring at the ground. "It's fine, I can wear my old one I guess.."

No, I'm not letting her down like this, I never do. "You know what, I think I might have enough, come on, let's get it!" Her smiles becomes wider than before. I can never let her down. It cost me almost all of my allowance, but it was worth it.

We exit the shop, with Karen holding the bag, but I feel like we're being followed. I turn around and see some guy in a hood standing against the wall, smoking. Must be my imagination.

It's weird, I still have a fee- "Get in the alleyway, now." I feel a knife against my back. "Alright, alright, what do you want?" I ask the hooded figure. "Give me the wallet." I swiftly hand it towards him, but he gives me an annoyed look. Great.

"You're fucking broke. Give me the bag!" She points at the bag containing the costume, that Karen's holding.

"Oh come on, it's barely worth anything!" she says to him, "Did I tell you to talk?!" He's pointing the knife at her throat. _Her_ _throat_. You FUCKING BASTARD!

I punch him square in the jaw, warning Karen, "Karen, grab the costume and run!" She gets out as fast as she can. I turn around and feel a sharp pain in my stomach.

"Fuck, you!" are the only words I manage to get out of my mouth before everything turns to black…

 _The Next Morning_

I wake up in my bed again, this time Karen next to me.

"Thank God you're alive!" she hugs me tightly. "I was so worried when you didn't show up yesterday! Where were you?" she releases her grip. "I brought the guy to the police station, after I, uh, knocked him out. I had to stay behind for questioning, and couldn't call you because, my, um, phone got destroyed in the fight." Smooth Kenny, smooth.

"Ok, well I'll see you later then." she heads to the kitchen, leaving me alone. I clench my fists in anger, because I've had enough of this shit.

 _It nearly got my friend killed._

 _It put my sister in danger._

And nobody is doing anything about it! I punch the wall in anger. Well, since nobody is doing jackshit against this, I guess somebody's got to take care of it himself.

And that crazy bastard will be me, and because of my "power",

They can't do anything about it.

* * *

 **A/N: It begins! The journey has finally started, and I will be specifically focusing on it for the next couple of chapters! Also, if you have any idea who the villain will be, post it on a review and I'll keep putting out hints!**

 **Hint #1: He knows the main four boys.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading! Seeya next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4: Forming The Suit

**The author's notes at the start and end are probably annoying, so I'm getting rid of them after this chapter. Also, thank you for 200 views on Mysterion! That means a lot to me! Anyway, onwards with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 4

 _At School_

"Alright class, today we will be watching a movie!" Mr Garrison says to us. I never knew porn was allowed to be shown to students..

"Let me guess, it's Fifty Shades of Fucking Grey, isn't it? Or is it Sex in the City?" Cartman responds as we all start giggling.

"No Fag, believe it or not, we're watching Batman Begins." Wait, what? The whole class is surprised as I am. "A Batman movie? Fuck yeah!" Token says from the back. He's right, this is going to be awesome!

He puts it on, and it's cool as we thought it would be. Batmobile chases, Batman beating the crap out of people. But what really interested me, was the concept of a vigilante, and the suit. That's it, I'm going to be a vigilante. It works right? Considering I can't die..

That suit though, is fucking cool, but I probably can't afford kevlar, so a normal body suit will be fine. And the mask too. I need a mask to protect my identity.

That cape as well, it allows him to glide. Maybe I can steal a hang glider? Yeah, that might work as a good cape, the gliding thing though, I'll have to test that.

Before you know it, school is over. "Hey Kenny, you wanna come to Stark's Pond with us?" Stan asks me. "Sorry, I have some work to do." I lie to him. I walk off to my house but I'm not staying long. I leave my bag at the door and grab a bigger duffel bag. I'm getting this done now.

First, I go to the Halloween store and buy a half-mask, to cover my face of course, and a plain black body suit, but after the robbery incident, I have no money left. Shit.

The next thing I need to worry about is the cape, but I'll need a hang glider for that. I start walking to the hang glider shop (Yeah, we have one of those) and start wondering of what kind I need. Well, I have a black body suit, so probably a dark colour will work. Plus it will look badass.

I look at all the different styles you can buy, and I finally settle on one; a dark purple/black hand glider. I look at the price tag, 4000 fucking dollars? Fucking what? It'll take me my entire life to be able to afford that! Nah, fuck that, I'm gonna have to steal it. But I can't be found out either, because if they find out my efforts for vigilantism, I'm fucked.

I look around the place, trying to remember where all the security cameras are. _One_ out _front_ , _one_ _inside_ , _and_ _one_ _at_ _the_ _back_. I will have to do this at night, so I'll make sure Karen and my parents are asleep before I try this. I'll have to avoid being in the streets too, as people will probably be suspicious if they see a guy dressed in black sneaking around at night. Yep, I'm ready to do this.

I just hope I don't get shot tonight.

* * *

 _Later that night_

Here we go, I've got my mask and body suit on, as well as a black hat to cover my hair, and gloves so no fingerprints can be found. I've also brought my duffel bag, because I obviously can't carry the damn hand glider all the way back to my house. Plus I need stuff to take out the cameras. Speaking about that, I brought the only thing that I had at my disposal; cans of beer, gluten-free of course.

I sneak past all the houses and shops before I finally get to the hand glider store. I'm going to have to do this fast. I sneak behind the store, and grab a can of beer from my bag. This better work. I throw it at the camera and it knocks the thing down! Fuck yes! I grab a paper clip from the bag and start lock picking the back door. Success! I enter the building, and head into the main ro- FUCK!

I see the salesman, sleeping on the chair with his feet up on the counter, but what horrifies me is what's next to him. _A_ _shotgun_. This is going to make things MUCH EASIER!

I remember the camera on my right, and thank God the hand glider is on that side. I'm on the left unfortunately, so I sneak behind the dude, but I step on a loose floorboard and it creaks! FUCK! I glance at the guy, and he hasn't woken up yet. Phew.

I sneak up to the hand glider and try and grab it. Jesus this thing is heavy! I've nearly got it down… BANG! Fuck! I knocked another one down! I look over to the store clerk, who has woken up! Shit, shit, shit! I quickly stuff the glider into my bag and grab the can of beer, but instead of throwing it at the camera, I throw it at him! Hopefully that will slow him down.

I throw the bag over his head and hop over the counter. I grab it and run as fast as I can, as I hear him loading the shotgun.

BANG! I hear from behind me, I don't stop running, but it's so fucking heavy!

BANG! The shots are getting quieter, but they are still ringing in my ears! I ran for a solid 2 minutes before I heard the gunshots stop. I made it.

I sneak back to my house and climb through my bedroom window, hiding the bag in my closet. I take off the mask, hate and body suit and chuck it in there too. I check on everyone else, and they're all still asleep. I climb into my bed and think about what I'm doing. _I'm actually doing this! I'm becoming a vigilante! I'm doing this, alone…_

Oh well, there is still a lot more to do, and a long way to go.

* * *

 **A/N: So, last chapter I posted a little game where you guess the villain for the story! Right now, Canine's Courage has answered Trent Boyett! You are very warm. The next hint is this:**

 **Hint #2: He is the same age as the boys.**

 **Anyway, thanks for 200 views on this story, as you guys have doubled the view count since last chapter! I also noticed that my timing for these chapters are a bit weird, as I said twice I would be posting on the weekend, but nothing happened.. Also, I started school last Friday, and it is boring as hell. May the Force be With Me. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 5: A Symbol's Beginning

Chapter 5

 _The Next Morning_

Sgt. Yates' PoV

I arrived at the scene, with Mitch already there. "What's the deal, Mitch?" I ask him, curious about how no money was stolen.

"Well, we found these 3 cans of gluten-free Pabst Blue Ribbon beer next to two broken security cameras and next to the counter." He holds an evidence bag with the beer inside it. "But that's all the evidence we could gather, Sir."

"Hmm, any fingerprints on those beer cans?" I ask him. "Afraid not. Looks like he was wearing gloves. No fingerprints on anything." he says to me. Well, this makes everything more complicated.

"Have you checked the security footage?" There must've been something caught on those cameras. "Well, we did, but all we saw was normal footage before they were suddenly knocked out, presumably by this." He points to the beer.

"So, if they took no money, what did they take?" I ask him. "They took a $4000 Purple and Black hand glider, but that was it." he replies.

"Why would they want to steal a hand glider?" I ask him again. "That's what's confusing all of us, Sir." he replies.

"Alright, bring the store owner to the station, I need to ask him some questions." I order him. "On it, Sir."

 _At the Station_

"Ok, I need you to tell me what he looked like, not extremely detailed, but a general idea of who we should be looking for." I tell the owner. He had a broken nose thanks to the beer can threw at his face.

"Well, uh, he was dressed in all black, looked like he had a hat too. He also had a half mask, and gloves on. He's about, average build, about as tall as a 16 year old, but that's about it." he replies.

"Hmm, ok. Did he have anything with him?" I ask him.

"Well, I think I saw him with a black duffel bag, then he threw the can at me and took off." he tells me.

"How fast was he?" "Umm, quite fast, he managed to get over the counter fairly quickly and dodged my shots, so he got away easily." he says.

"Alright, you're free to go. Thanks for the info." He leaves the room, as Mitch comes in. "Well, how did it go?" He asks me.

"We actually got a fairly decent description of his appearance, and what he had, but that's about it." I reply. "This is really confusing, isn't it Mitch?"

"Definitely. Why would he steal a hand glider but leave the cash?" He asks me.

"That's the really confusing part."

* * *

 _Later That Day_

Kenny's PoV

"Ok McCormick, play it cool, you totally didn't sneak out last night, steal a hand glider and nearly got shot to death, play it cool." I whisper to myself as I walk to the bus stop. I heard Stan, Kyle and Cartman talking about what happened, so hopefully I can just stay quiet about the thing.

"I mean, why the FUCK would somebody rob a store, steal a FUCKING HAND GLIDER OF ALL THINGS, and leave the cash! Imagine the KFC you could buy for a week!" Cartman says to the others. Always thinking about food.

"Oh shut up about KFC. Anyway, you do have a point, why would anybody leave cash? What's useful about a hand glider?" Kyle says.

"Hey guys." I casually say. "Hey Kenny!" They say in unison. "Did you hear about what happened last night?" Stan asks me.

"Yeah, I read it on the newspaper, why the fuck would anybody forget the cash?" That's it Kenny, play it cool. I am starting regret not stealing the cash, but oh well, that would make me as bad as criminals are. Even though, I technically _am_ a criminal.

 _At School_

Jesus. Everyone is talking about how a guy stole a fucking hand glider. Are they literally that bored? I mean, it is pretty weird, but still, it's not even that bad compared to some other shit that's happened in this town. Then I see Wendy and Bebe coming towards us, and Wendy starts making out with Stan, obviously.

"Hey guys! Remember, 2 days time, Halloween party!" Bebe says excitingly. "It sucks you can't come McCormick, you would have so much fun there!" she winks at me, then glances at my crotch. Jeez.

"Yeah, I know, but I can't let my sister down." I lie through my teeth. Sure, I have to take her trick or treating, but we would be done that way before the party starts. Halloween is a dangerous time as of now, especially in this mountain town. Somebody is probably going to get killed or something in 2 days, unless I can stop it.

"I know, but it's still a shame you can't make it. Oh well, see you guys there!" She and Wendy skips off to their other friends.

"Remember Stan, drunk pictures, drunk picturesss." I whisper to my friends before the final bell rings. "Seeya guys!" "Seeya Kenny!".

I walk down the street and see Officer Barbrady. He's blind as a bat, isn't he? Hang on a minute, that gives me an idea. I need to know what's going on in the town, right? And I need to make sure the assholes I catch don't run off.

"Hey Officer Barbrady." I say to him as I walk past him, steal his handcuffs and police radio.

"Oh Hey Timmy!" He waves at me. See, blind.

I arrive at my house and head to my room, but not before hearing "Where the fuck is my beer? Carol? Do you know where the fuck my beer is?" I hear my dad shout. "I don't fucking know Stuart! Maybe you drank it and don't remember!" "Or you drank it all you stupid bitch!" Better get to my room before this turns into a slap-fest.

I pull the hand glider out and dissemble the main fabric from the frame. Woah, this looks cool as fuck. I take the frame and cut off the strap, leaving sort of a belt. I then attach the handcuffs and police radio to it before discarding the strap.

I would need something to disappear though, especially if I get caught. Aha, I know! I walk downstairs and open up a drawer full of firecrackers. I take 4 packs and attach them to the belt upstairs. This should help me fairly well.

I then take the hand glider fabric and turn it into a cape. I have the mask, but some people might recognise me by my dirty hair! Wait, I have an idea. I cut off a certain part of the cape, and make it into a hood, then I reattach it back to the cape. There, that should work. I take out some dark green rubber gloves and black boots. That should go well with the body suit. I then pull out the body suit. Hmm, all those Superheroes have a symbol on their chest, so what should mine be?

Well, let's see, I want to be a symbol of justice, but still remain a mysterious vigilante. Wait, Mystery. Of course! I take out some dark green paint, and paint a big capital "M" on the chest of the suit. Hmm, it still feels like it's missing something. I then proceed to paint a small dark green question mark on the front of the hood. I hope this dries.

Anyway, the costume is about as good as done, and I've already started taking some martial arts classes, so I know some good moves to take down criminals with. As for the name, I think Mysterion will do nicely, even though it sounds cheesy as fuck.

* * *

 _Halloween_

"Wow, we got a lot this year!" Karen says to me as we enter our broken-down house.

"Yeah, we sure did! I think this is the most we have ever got! I mean, this will last us until the New Year!" I say to her as she yawns heavily. "Ken, I think I'm gonna go to sleep, good night!" she kisses me on the cheek before heading to her bedroom.

"Goodnight Karen." I say to her before heading into my own room. I take off my prince costume before pulling out my Mysterion suit. I put it on and then look at myself in the mirror, and I have to say, it doesn't look half bad. I then think about what I'm getting myself into.

 _My body is obviously ready, but is my mind ready?_

I think about that for a moment, before coming to this conclusion:

 _It better fucking be._

I jump out the window, out of my room, into the crime-ridden town in front of me.

* * *

Red's PoV

"That was a great party Bebe! I had loads of fun! Seeing Stan drunk again was hilarious by the way." I laugh as I leave Bebe's house. That was fucking great, and boy did I get drunk! God, if only I hooked up with somebody there, then it would have been fucking per- I feel a cold hand grab my mouth, before I get pushed into a dark alleyway.

"Why hello there, Kitty Cat!" I hear his scruffy voice says, referencing my tight Catwoman costume. "Wanna play!" He coldly says as he starts laughing. He then begins to take my pants off, I try and fight back, but it's too much. This is it...

"Let her go."

I hear a gravelly voice behind me, and I turn and see a dark figure standing behind us.

"Listen kid, if you want to play Batman, don't play here, now piss off before you get hurt!" He scoffs at the figure, who then starts coming closer..

"This is your final warning. Let. Her. Go!" His gravelly voice turns into more of a growl, but the guy he is ordering isn't fazed, as he pulls out a switchblade. "Alright then, you asked for it!" He swings the knife the the figure, but he blocks it and knocks the knife out of his hand. He then pushes him up against the wall and proceeds to start punching his face over and over again.

"Get to safety! Call 911!" He says to me before kicking the dude in the gut and slamming his head into a wall. I don't hesitate to run away and call the police.

"Hello? What is your required emergency service?" the woman on the other line asks me.

"Police, near Tom's Rhinoplasty, as soon as you can!" I quickly blurt out the words, still shocked about what just happened.

"Ok, what is your name?" she asks me. "Rebecca, now hurry!" I quickly say before hanging up. I run back to the alley as I am interested in who this mystery man is, and I see him kick the dude's face into unconsciousness. What the actual fuck!

"Thank you!" I say to him, but he replies with this, "You don't have to thank me, I'm just doing what's right." He tells me before he starts climbing onto a nearby roof.

"Wait, who are you?" I ask him. He turns his head to me before finally saying this.

"I am Mysterion."

I hear sirens behind me and I turn around to see 2 cop cars. I turn around and-

He's gone.

One officer asks me this, "What's the situation, Ma'am?" I bring him deeper into the alleyway, where I show him the knocked out criminal.

"What the hell! Did you do this?" He asks me. I shake my head, "No, it was somebody else.." I reply, trying to figure out how I should describe this.

"Did this somebody tell you his name?" He asks me. I nod.

"Yeah. He said his name was… Mysterion."

* * *

 **A/N: He's finally here! Wooooohooooo! Anyway, I thought it would be a good idea to merge some chapter ideas into one big chapter to showcase the first appearance of Mysterion! With that being said, here is hint 3 for the villain!**

 **Hint #3: He is not a recurring character on South Park.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 6: A Vigilante Rises

**Should have done this before, so, yeah, Disclaimer: I don't own South Park or any of it's characters.**

* * *

 _The Next Day_

I'd walk into school with Stan, Kyle and Cartman, and suddenly I saw Wendy rushing up, but instead of immediately kissing Stan, she was saying something to us.

"Guys! Oh my God, did you hear? Red nearly got raped after Bebe's Party!" She explains to us. I try and pull off my best acting.

"What?! How did this happen? Is she Ok?" I ask her, ok, maybe that was a bit too over the top..

"Yeah, she's fine, but she was walking back to her house, but then some guy grabbed and nearly raped her!" she explains to us, but it doesn't matter to me, as I saw what happened myself.

"What happened next? Did someone stop it?" Stan asks Wendy, to which she replies, "She says some guy in a mask came over and beat the shit out of him! She says it was like Batman or something." she says to us, to Stan and Kyle's surprise. However, Cartman wasn't so convinced.

"What a load of bullshit! Listen Testabitch, I don't know why you would think this is real! We all know that Red is an attention seeking whore, so it's obvious that this is fake." He scoffs at Wendy, but she just glares at him.

"You want to know what happened? Ask Red herself!" Wendy points to Red, who is surrounded by a number of people in our class, probably wondering what happened.

Cartman then runs off towards her, with Stan, Kyle and I following him.

"Ey! Red! Is it true? Did somebody _really_ try and rape you? I know this is a load of bullshit." He shouts to her.

"Of course it was true you fat tub of shit! I could have died!" She snaps back at him, who is clearly unfazed. "Who the fuck even saved your sorry ass anyway?" Cartman snaps back.

"Some random guy. He had a hood over his head, he wore a mask, he had some sort of black body suit on, Oh, and he also had a green M on his chest. He also said his name was, um, Mysterio or something" she replies as I mentally facepalm at the way she said the name. _Mysterio? Fucking really?_

"Whatever." Cartman says as he sighs in defeat. "Screw you guys, I'm going to class." He says before he drags his fat ass along to Math.

I then turn back to see Kyle saying to Red, "Hey, I'm glad you didn't get hurt, because that could have been very bad if that mystery guy never showed up."

"Yeah, whoever that guy is, he's a hero." she says back to him before running off with the rest of the girls. We walk off, with Stan and Kyle already in a conversation, but I just smile to myself.

 _I'm a hero._

"What are you smiling about?" Stan asks me. "Nothing." I reply. There is an awkward silence before he finally says this;

"You saw the pictures, didn't you?" He asks me, referencing to the drunk pictures of him posted after the party, so I decide to play along.

"Yeah, yeah, those were hilarious!" I reply back, thinking about what Red said.

 _I am a fucking hero._

* * *

 _Later That Night_

Sgt. Yates' PoV

"Alright Jackass, I want you to tell me exactly what happened, and this time, no bullshit!"

"I swear to God! That's exactly what happened! He just showed up and beat the crap outta me! That's why I have this black eye!" He screams at me and I sigh in defeat.

"Hey, you." I point to the nearest officer. "Get this man back to his cell, immediately!" He takes the prisoner away, and Mitch comes towards me.

"Well? What happened?" He asks me with a confused look on his face.

"Apparently, some guy in a mask beat the shit out of him, tied him up and gave him a black eye." I explain to him, but he still has the confused look.

"So, like, a vigilante? In this town? Why would ther-" He asks me before I cut him off. "THERE IS NO VIGILANTE IN SOUTH PARK!" I snap back at him. I turn around and see everyone looking at me. "Well, get on with your work!" I tell them, before turning back to Mitch.

"He probably got beat up by some drunk dude in a cheesy Batman costume. There is no vigilante in this town. If there wa-" I get cut off by an officer rushing towards me.

"Sir! There is a Store Robbery in progress! But it turned into a hostage situation" He blurts out. Oh shit, not again.

"How many hostages?" I ask him quickly "At least 5, Sir. There are 2 robbers currently in the store." He explains.

"Alright, Mitch we're going, now!"

* * *

Mysterion's PoV

I stand on the roof of City Wok, my cape flowing behind me thanks to the wind, as I scout for any disturbances, before I hear something coming from the police radio, and I already know what that means.

A crime.

"We have a Code 18-4-301, armed robbery at the Apple store, suspected 2 robbers and multiple hostages."

That's enough for me to know what's going on.

I start jumping across the rooftops, on my way to the Apple store, remembering what happened at the Jewelry Store. That won't happen again.

I stop at the building next to the Apple store, where I see a bunch of cops surrounding the place.

I then see a guy coming out of the store, holding a woman at gunpoint, before finally shouting "WE'VE GOT HOSTAGES!" and shooting in the air. This will make things much harder. I see a vent that I can enter in, but there's cops right next to it.

Wait, I forgot, I've got firecrackers. I take one pack out, ignite it with some matches I stole from home, and throw it somewhere where the cops would be distracted.

It worked!

I sneak past the cops and go into the vent, where I can finally take a look at what's going on inside.

Ok, let's see, 6 hostages, and I see someone threatening them, while another person is taking all the products. I also see a dead security guard, and open cash registers. There's also a back door where I can get hostages out, good.

Wait, hang on, I see an empty spot where I can distract them with my firecrackers, then I can possibly take them down without any casualties.

Oh well, here we go.

3rd Person PoV

"Hurry the fuck up! We're surrounded you know!" One robber shouted to the other, who was busy throwing all the iPads into his duffel bag.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we will get out quickly, so stop worrying! The cops here are dumb as fuck, so we're fine." The other robber says.

"Hey, what are you crying about, huh?" The crowd control robber says to a whimpering civilian. "Stop crying will you? You piece of shit!" He orders before pointing his gun at her.

All of a sudden, the vent would burst open, and a man would come out, punching him in the head, before the other robber would start shooting at him, but he too, would get his ass beat, as the dark figure would swiftly move to him, elbow him in the stomach, kick the back door open as the hostages would run out, and slam the thug's head into the counter with such force that it would knock him out.

"Don't you fucking dare!" The figure would turn around, to see the conscious robber holding the woman he terrorised before, at gunpoint.

"Move one more step, and she gets a bullet in her head, as well as you." He demands.

Meanwhile, outside, Sgt. Yates would hear the gunshots, before saying this to the SWAT team;

"Get in there, now!" He would order, before they would bring in the battering ram.

Mysterion's PoV

All the hostages escaped, except for the one in front of me, who was visibly crying.

"P-please, d-d-don't do this.." She quivers, before the thug says "Shut up!"

All of a sudden, the main doors would burst open, with Police Sergeant Yates coming in with 3 SWAT officers. And thanks to the commotion, the thug would turn around, leaving me with a nice opportunity.

An opportunity I would take, as I would knock the gun out of his hand, before knocking him out with a punch to the face. The hostage would flee the building, leaving me with the officers.

"What the hell?" Is the only thing the Sergeant would get out of his mouth, before I quickly run to the vents, while throwing a pack of lit firecrackers behind me, but not far enough so it would hurt the cops. I would then jump into the vents, and quickly leave the scene with nobody following me.

Sgt. Yates' PoV

SWAT would burst into the building, with me leading them, and I was shocked of the scene that was in front of me. I saw one of the robbers holding someone at gunpoint, who turned his head to us before getting knocked out by someone behind him.

It was all a blur, as the hostage ran for her life, until saw a good look of what knocked the thug out. Holy Shit.

In front of me is a guy in a black body suit, with a cape, a hood on and a half mask.

"What the hell?" Is the only thing I could say, as I was still in shock of what just happened, but before I do anything else, the figure would run to the vents, dropping firecrackers behind him. We all shielded ourselves, but he threw them so we wouldn't be harmed by them. Me and the SWAT team would arrest the thug, before searching the store and finding two duffel bags: one fill of cash, and another full of Apple products, and another knocked out thug behind the counter.

I would leave the store with the two men arrested, and I see Mitch running towards me.

"Hey, I heard a lot of bangs, you alright?" He asks me, worriedly.

"Y-yeah, yeah, I'm fine." I stutter a bit, which he notices with concern.

"Something happened in there?" He asks me, and I reply with this; "You were right, Mitch, you were right."

He would immediately know what I was talking about, as he said this next.

"So much for, "There is no vigilante in a South Park" then?" He would say to me with a grin on his face.

"Shut up." I reply. "Come on Mitch, let's call it a night, it's getting late." We both get into our squad car, but I keep thinking about the fact.

The fact that there's a vigilante in South Park.

* * *

 **A/N: It's a wonder what a night without homework can do! Anyway, this took me a while to figure out, so I hope you all enjoyed what I managed to put out. I hope you liked what I did with the 3rd person action scene, and if not, let me know. Also, this story has now hit 400 views! Yay! With that being said, here is hint 4 for the villain guessing!**

 **Hint #4: He has been convicted before.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 7: Meth, Discovery and a Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park or any of it's characters.**

* * *

 _One Week Later_

Kenny's PoV

"Hey Terrance, Knock Knock!"

"Ok, Phillip, who's there?"

-farts-

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kyle, Cartman, Stan and I burst out laughing, as the show continued.

"Hey Phillip, guess what?"

"What Terrance?"

All of a sudden, the screen cut to a shot of "BREAKING NEWS"

"Oh for fuck sake!" We all said in unison, disappointed. Well that sucks.

"This is Channel 4 News, and we are sorry for interrupting but we are about to go live to a press conference featuring the Mayor and Sgt. Yates of the South Park Police Department."

"Jesus Christ, how the fuck is this more important than Terrance and Phillip?" Cartman spits out, visibly annoyed.

"Good afternoon everyone." Mayor McDaniels said. Let me guess, this is going to be about her homosexuality, isn't it?

"Now, because of some recent events in the last couple of days, I have brought Sergeant Yates of SPPD to explain the situation. Take it away Mr Yates." She stepped down as the police Sergeant came into view. A shiver trickles down my back, and I think I know what's about to go down.

I have a really bad feeling about this.

"Now, ever since Halloween, rumours have spread of some sort of, -coughs-, vigilante in South Park." I gulped as he said the word Vigilante.

"I am here," he pauses for a second, taking a deep breath, before carrying on "to confirm that those rumours are indeed true." He says as a bunch of reporters stand up, trying to ask him questions.

"Now, now, questions will be answered later." He says as they all hesitantly sit back down again.

"This vigilante, suspected to be named "Mysterion", will be brought to justice. Any questions?" The reporters all stand back up again, virtually screaming at him, before he finally accepts one.

"Why is he being brought to justice if he is trying to do some good in this town?" She asks, before he replies with this. "He thinks he is above the law, and his methods are quite questionable. Next question?" He selects the next reporter.

"Have you seen this "Mysterion" in person?" He asks him, as Yates takes a deep breath before finally saying:

"Yes, I have. Which leads me to his description. If you see a man, or woman, dressed in a black bodysuit, with a hood over his head, and most notably, a flowing cape behind him, tell us where you are so we can apprehend him immediately. That will be all." He walks off as the television cuts back to Terrance and Phillip.

"Holy Shit, Red was right! There is a vigilante in South Park!" Stan exclaims, "I still think this is a load of bullshit." Cartman says, before Kyle starts shouting at him again, but I just sit there.

People know that Mysterion is a thing, but that also means other criminals know Mysterion is a thing. Well then, this has gotten a whole lot more interesting.

 _Later That Night_

Mysterion's PoV

I scout the house, searching for any signs of the suspected meth lab inside, the all of a sudden I see a car go into their driveway, with about 3 shady looking guys heading in. I then head nearer for a closer look, coming up right below an open window.

"Alright, we have to do this fast. The boss wants this delivered tomorrow morning Ok? We'll pull this off without a hitch, we get paid, and we wait for his next request. Understood?" I hear someone say. _Boss?_ What is he on about?

I hear them go upstairs, so I sneak in and take a look around. Huh, nothing's down here. I then hear some bubbling upstairs. The meth is cooking. I jump out the open window, and climb to the upstairs window, wear I see the 3 guys, one has a pistol in his pocket, while another one of them is reading a clipboard. Interesting. I also see their lab, and they've already seem to have cooked a batch. I better start quickly then.

I break the window open and chuck a pack of lit firecrackers inside, before hearing someone shout "OH SHIT! GET DOWN!" and a shit ton of bangs, before I head inside. Immediately the guy with the gun starts aiming, but I quickly grab one dude, and throw him into the other, knocking them down temporarily. I then punch the remaining guy in the ribs, kick him in the head, and then ready my fist for a knockout, but the other two gang up on me, punching my stomach and chest repeatedly, while the other one goes to grab his pistol on the floor. I elbow one guy in the face, knee the other guy in the balls, and punch the guy, and throw the gun out of the window, before turning around an-GAH! MY EYES!

I feel pepper spray on my eyes, and hear someone say "Guys, we have enough! Let's get outta here!"

I then open my eyes, and they're gone. I go to the window, before seeing a car speed off out of view. _Shit._

I punch the wall in frustration, before noticing a clipboard on the floor. The same one that guy was reading! I pick it up, and read what it says:

Denver: Meth - 3 bags. 11/9/16

South Park: Coke - 4 bags. 15/9/16

Denver: Weed - 2 bags. 17/9/16

What the hell is this? A list of drug deliveries? I need to get this to Yates, but it will be extremely risky.. but he needs to know, oh well, fuck it. I jump out the window, climb down, and notice the pistol on the ground. Hmm, this might come in handy. I pick it up and head on to the police station.

Sgt. Yates PoV

I finish off the last of my work before stuffing it into my desk. Stuff about graffiti artists, littering, all that small stuff. I then think about what happened last week, the robbery, _him_. It's all so, weird. Isn't it?

"I'm not your enemy, Sergeant." I hear a raspy, sort of a growl coming from the window, where I see him. I see Mysterion, standing there, crouched on the windowsill. I immediately reach for my gun.

"I would advise you not to do that." He says, calmly. I hesitate for a couple of seconds, before ultimately doing this.

"What do you want?" I ask him, looking at his suit. Black bodysuit, dark green gloves, dark purple/black cape. Hang on a minute, isn't that the hand glider that was stole a couple of weeks ago? He made it into a cape?

"I have something you might be interested in." He says, before dropping a clipboard onto my desk. I slowly grab it before asking him, "What is this?"

"Seems to be some sort of a drug schedule. I think you might be interested in it." He says, before I take a glance at it. Denver? South Park? Coke, Meth and Weed? I was right! There is a drug ring in Colorado!

"May I ask how you acquired this information?" I ask him, curious.

"A bunch of guys had a meth lab set up here, but they got away. They did leave that clipboard, so I brought it over here." He replies.

"Why?" I ask him. Why would he do this?

"Because I wanted to show you I'm on your side, and I'm not a threat." He says, still with that definitive growl.

"Well, thank you, Mysterion. For this, and for the Apple Store last week." I say to him.

"You don't have to thank me, I'm just doing the right thing." He replies. I glance at the clipboard again, and then turn back to the windo-

He's gone.

* * *

 **A/N: Anyway, I have to say this is the most action packed chapter I've had yet! And to Wubaluu, who answered Pip Pirrup and Scott Tenorman, you are colder my friend. With that being said, here is hint 5 for the villain!**

 **Hint #5: He wears red.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 8: A Risky Alliance

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of it's characters.**

* * *

 _The Next Day_

Sgt. Yates' PoV

"Alright men, remember, keep your heads up and always be aware. We don't know if there are any armed criminals in here, so be vigilant." I say to the SWAT team as the van nears its destination. I load my AR-15 before getting out of the van, as we arrive at the suspected house. When asked about this, I said I got an anonymous tip, but I still feel guilty about working with Mysterion. Two men behind me carry a battering ram, and burst through the front door. We look around, checking every corner that we can, but it seems that the coast is clear, for now.

"Clear, Sir. Should we proceed upstairs?" One SWAT officer asks me. "Yes, EVERYONE UPSTAIRS!" I order the men before we slowly walk up. We check about 3 rooms before finally bursting into a room, and we are all shocked at what we see.

"What the hell happened here?" Someone behind me asks, as we stare at what seems to be a Meth lab, but the room is entirely wrecked. It looks like an explosion occurred, and also a fight. This Mysterion dude must be tough. I take a look at the lab itself, and it's pretty clear we are dealing with a drug ring now, especially after seeing they clipboard, and this.

"Sir, the house is clear, what now?" An officer asks. "Bag all evidence, and get everything analysed. Leave nothing incriminating behind." I order, as I hear a feel a buzz in my pocket. I pull out my phone, "1 new message" it says, and it's from a random number. I open up the message, and this is what it reads:

 _I don't want any trouble._

 _Meet me at Stark's Pond, 10PM sharp, make sure you are not followed._

- _M_

I've got a really bad feeling about this.

 _Later That Night_

I wait at Stark's Pond, glancing at my watch, 9:59. I start wondering what I got myself into when I joined the police force. Why did I stay for so long?

"Huh, you actually showed up." I turn around and see Mysterion behind me, dressed in his usual "clothing".

"Yes, I did, now if you'll excuse me for asking, but why do you want me here?" I ask him.

"For a proposition." I raise my eyebrow at that, and he continues, "I'm interested in this drug ring, and I want to put a stop to it, but we both know that I can't do that alone. So, if you can stop your little "manhunt" for me, at least until this drug ring is no more, I can help you with your investigation, and put a stop to whoever is behind all of this." He says. I'm intrigued as to why he would do this, as for all I know he could be with them all along. But that just wouldn't make sense.

"So, do we have a deal?" He asks, as he puts out his hand for a handshake. I hesitate for a few seconds, before finally shake his hand, accepting his offer. "Deal." I say.

"Good, and don't let anyone else know about this, it's our little secret, Ok?" He says. I guess it would be bad press if everyone found out I was working with the guy that I vowed to hunt down. "Ok." I reply.

He turns to walk away but I stop him, "So, if this succeeds, I can take you in?" I ask him. "You can try." He smirks before running off into the darkness.

What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

Unknown PoV

"Well, what's the deal? Why are you here?" I asked the three men before, as they were shivering with fear.

"Um, Sir, w-we've delivered the drugs, as you said, but t-there seems to be a problem." The man in the middle blurts out.

"What problem?!" I demand.

"The meth lab in South Park was raided by cops this morning, so they found everything." The thug next to the right says.

I clenched my fists, before finally saying "And, how did the SPPD find out about this lab?" I ask.

"There seems to be some sort of, crime fighter there, and he's tougher than you would think." I snort as the man on the left says that. _Tougher than I would think._

"He found the lab, and the listings of our deliveries. We believe that he, and the police, know of our operations here. We tried our best, but he was too much to handle!" He continues.

"TOO MUCH TO HANDLE?! WHAT ARE YOU? A BUNCH OF RENT-A-THUGS?" I yell at them before calming myself. "Who, is responsible for letting this, vigilante, gather information?" I ask them.

"I-I am, Sir. I o-ordered these two to run, and I forgot about the clipboard of information." The man in the middle says, hesitantly, while he lowers his head as his whole body shakes.

"You, forgot?" I stand up as I say this. "Y-yes, Sir." He replies.

"Well, people can forget sometimes." I simply say before I crush his throat with my bare hand, killing him instantly. "It seems you have forgot the price of failure is too.

"And as for you two." I point to the other two men, who gulp at the dead body on the floor.

"If this happens again, you will not receive a quick death like this young man just did." I say to them before walking to the door.

"But, Sir, shouldn't we be worried about the vigilante?" One of them asks me.

"This, vigilante, is powerless against me." I smirk before leaving the room, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

 **A/N: There is your first glimpse of the villain! I also chose not to have too much action in this chapter after the last 4 chapters had action in them. I'm also sorry if this was a bit short, but trust me, the next one will be a big one! Oh, and here is your sixth hint for the villain!**

 **Hint 6: If you haven't guessed already, he's a tough guy.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 9: The Bank Job

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of its characters.**

* * *

 _The Next Morning_

Kenny's PoV

"Looks like the cops are finally doing something around here." Stan says as we take our seats on the bus.

"The cops? More like this Mysterion guy. Ever since Halloween, crime rate has gone down like, 30% thanks to this dude." Kyle replies. "Eh, I think this dude is fucking gay. I mean, who's he trying to be? Batman?" Cartman pipes up from behind.

"He's trying to do the right thing." I snap back at him. "Something you would never learn to do." We all laugh at my remark, at Cartman's expense.

"Oh shut up Kinny, like you could do anything to help. You're too poor!" Fatass bursts out laughing at his own joke while we all just glare at him. _If only he knew._

"And you're too fat!" Token shouts from the front of the bus, as we all start dying of laughter.

"Fucking black kid.." I hear Fatass mutter under his breath as we arrive at the school.

We get off the bus as Clyde starts explaining something to us.

"Guys, you know how this dude dresses up and tries to be a hero?" He asks. "Yeah, why?" I reply. "Well, I was thinking, maybe we could create some sort of Superhero team or something, you know, try and help out?" He says.

There was an awkward silence before everyone except for Clyde, Me and Stan burst out laughing. "Dude that's fucking gay." Cartman says. "Yeah man, dressing up in spandex and going out at night with some stupid costume on is not my idea of a good night." Craig adds, as I roll my eyes.

"Y-You have to a-a-admit though, M-Mysterion is a badass. D-Did you h-h-hear about w-what happened at that A-Apple store? He k-k-k-kicked some ass." Jimmy says, and we all nod in agreement, except for Fatass. Fuck yeah, I'm a badass.

"I heard he gave someone a severe concussion by slamming someone's head into a counter!" Token says. Jesus, did I do it that hard?

"Yeah, and that mugshot of that guy that nearly raped Red, he's got two black eyes, and bruises all over his face!" Kyle adds. Ok, maybe I went into overkill there..

"He better be careful though, because sooner or later, someone will die." Stan says, as I repeat those words in my head. _Someone_ _will_ _die_ , _someone_ _will_ _die_. Huh, he's right. The bell rings as we head off to Science, probably to digest some from or something. Ugh, that's so gross..

 _Later That Night_

I turn on the TV, searching for Terrance and Phillip, or something good. Huh, hang on a second. I had the news on right now, and it said "Breaking News". This should be interesting.

"You are watching Channel 4 news, and this just in, a bank robbery has just commenced at Denver World Bank. I repeat, a bank robbery has just commenced at Denver World Bank. There have been reports of 5 armed robbers entering the building, and this is apparently a hostage situation." The female anchor says, as my eyes widen in shock. "We will bring footage of the scene as soon as we get a helicopter out there." The male anchor says, as I just realise what I can now do.

Without hesitation, I dash to my bedroom, open my wardrobe, and pull out my hidden Mysterion costume. I quickly change out of my normal orange parka, put on my suit, jump out the window, and start running towards the Network building. One thing is going through my mind as I run through the streets, and it's the fact that I have to stop this.

I finally arrive at the building, and I see and hear the helicopter on the roof. I need to hurry! I climb up a pipe at the side of the building, and finally get to the roof. Oh shit, it's taking off! I make a mad dash, hearing someone say behind me "What the, HOLY SHIT IT'S HIM!" before making a leap of faith and just about grabbing one of the helicopter's landing skids as it takes off, and leaves South Park.

I hang on for 15 minutes, but my arm starts to give way as I see Denver, and a number of choppers surrounding one area. _The_ _Bank_. Eventually, I'm hovering right above the bank, and a bunch of lights have now been directed at me. So much for keeping a low-profile. I survey the area, and it's quite a large building, with cop cars surrounding the entire place, and a number of police helicopters too. Hang on a minute, there seems to be an entry point on the roof, and I guess it's my best option so far. Well, this helicopter is never going to land on the roof, and I have a hand glider for a cape, so, this better fucking work.

"Geronimo." I mutter before releasing my grip from the helicopter, going into a nosedive, before pulling up, and, THANK GOD! It worked! I glide down onto the roof, landing perfectly without a scratch, and enter through the door, which belongs to a room with a staircase leading to the main area. I head down the stairs, before, taking a look at what's happening here. The news was right about hostages, as I see about 15 lying on the floor, with two men walking around, keeping them in check. Apparently there are 5 people in here, so this is going to be quite tough.

Let's go over the facts:

-There's 2 men guarding the hostages

-They are carrying what seems to be AK-47s, and are wearing bulletproof vests, and clown masks. But that's all they have for protection, so I can use my normal fighting technique.

-The vault seems to be to the left, with the entrance to the bank on the right

-If there are 2 people here, and apparently 5 robbers overall, there must be 3 guys looting the vault

-Do not forget the possibility of a sixth person, a getaway driver.

Ok, I think I know how to do this. I sneak in, ducking behind a counter, trying to follow the robbers' movement patterns, to see if I can exploit anything. Ok, I can take one guy out without alerting the other person, which allows me enough time to sneak up on him and knock him out. Then I'll free the hostages.

Ok then, it's go time.

I wait for one of them to turn around, then I sneak up behind one guy and put him in a chokehold, hiding him behind the counter. Ok, he's unconscious, now for the next dude. I run up to him, and before he can react, I knock him out with a flying knee to the face. I then handcuff both of them and free all the hostages.

"Alright everyone, be quiet, and get up to the roof." I silently order them.

"Wait! There's still 3 more guys in the vault!" I hear a woman say to me.

"Shh, I know. I'll take care of them, just get to safety." I tell her. She nods and runs up the stairs towards the roof.

I walk towards the vault and look around a corner. Ok, I see someone taking bags into another room, probably loading them somewhere. I guess that means the other two are in the vault.

"That's the last of it!" I hear someone say from inside the vault. "Alright! I'm loading the last of it now! We're fucking rich!" I hear someone in a black mask say before he takes the bags into that room, just as the other two come out of the vault. Now's my chance. I pull out some firecrackers a light a match, and I toss them in front of the two robbers.

"What the fuck is that?" I hear one say. Showtime.

* * *

3rd Person PoV

One robber loads the last of the bags into the van. "Alright, I'll get the others, and we can get outta here." He says to the driver, before he hears a large number or bangs

"What the fuck!" He shouts, before peering into the vault room. What he sees terrifies him. He sees some figure in black beat the hell out of his two partners in crime, before running back to the van as fast as he could.

"Hey! Let's go!" He says before hopping into the van next to the driver. "What do you mean? Where's the other two?" The driver asks.

"There is no other two, now hurry up!" He cries. "Wait, are they dead?" The driver asks him again. "Probably. Someone's here, and it seems like it's that Mystery guy that we heard about in South Park!" He blurts out. "Abandon the bikes and step on it!" He screams before the van quickly accelerates, exiting the bank onto the streets, followed by cops.

Meanwhile, after a serious beatdown, Mysterion heads into the other room, and sees the van speed off into the streets.

"Fuck!" He says, before turning around, seeing 4 black motorcycles. He then grins, before hopping onto one.

On the news, the report is quite interesting. "These are live pictures of the scene right now in Downtown Denver, and it looks like a van has just came out of the back of the main building. A number of cop cars are now in hot pursuit of the vehicle an- WAIT A MINUTE! That's Mysterion! Mysterion, the person who managed to hang on to our helicopter and jump down onto the bank, has now joined the chase on what seems to be a black motorcycle!" A reporter explains the situation.

"What the hell is that?" A young police officer says as a black motorcycle speeds past him, and soon, many other police cars.

"There's a shit ton of cops on us man!" The driver says before quickly turning a corner, while his partner is shooting out the window with an assault rifle.

"No shit Sherlock! Hang on a minute, what's that?" He asks, looking into the rear view mirror, seeing the vigilante he encountered earlier gaining on them.

"Holy Shit! It's him! That fucking masked freak from the bank! He's on one of our bikes!" He cries. "Them start shooting at him, dumbass!" The driver orders, as the gunman takes aim..

* * *

Mysterion's PoV

After passing cop car after cop car, I'm finally behind the van. Wait, I see someone pointing a gun from the window.. "Oh shit!" I exclaim as he starts shooting at me. I dodge left and right, as bullets fly over my head.

"Alright, you want to play that game?" I say, as I pull that pistol I stole from the meth lab, many do something nobody ever seems to do for some reason.

Shoot the fucking tires.

I take aim, fire a number of shots at the front left wheel, before one finally hits, instantly making the tire deflate and peel off the tire, making the van spin out.

I get off the bike, and run to the front, where the driver's area is. I open the door, pull out the dazed driver, and knock him out with one punch. I then go to the other side, open that door, but I'm met with a punch to my jaw, which floors me. I quickly get up, and see someone coming at me with a knife. I dodge his stab attempts, before finally grabbing his arm, knocking the knife out of his hand, breaking his arm and finally knocking him out with a swift punch to the head.

I take a minute to breath, before going to the back of the van, and opening it up. I see the bags of money, and boy did they take a lot. I then turn around, and see a number of cop cars in front of me.

Oh shit.

The cops come out of their squad car, shocked at the scene in front of them. Then they all turn to stare at me. They don't pull out their guns, or anything. I'm as shocked as they are, as I just stopped a huge bank robbery.

"They're all yours!" I shout to them before whipping out another pack of firecrackers, lighting them and dropping them on the ground in front of me to distract the cops, as I run to the motorbike and start it up.

Before the bangs stopped, I was already gone.

* * *

 **A/N: How's that for some action, huh? I have to admit, this was the chapter I had the most fun writing, as I got to showcase a full on bank robbery! It was also the only chapter so far that has taken me more than a day to write (no thanks to the dreaded skewl, and the even more dreaded homework). So yeah, I forgot to mention in the last chapters, that this story has nearly got 800 views! That's insane! Also, the day I posted the last chapter got around 80 views alone, making that a new daily record! Anyway, enough of my rambling on, and here's the 7th hint for the villain!**

 **Hint #7: He is in an episode from Season 8.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 10: A Shocking Revelation

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of its characters.**

* * *

 _The_ _Next_ _Day_

"This dude is jacked in the head, I swear. Who the fuck throws firecrackers when surrounded by cops?" Stan asks as we take our seats in the cafeteria.

"Not to mention that he has also hung on to a helicopter, jumped off said helicopter, and stopped a bank robbery." Kyle reminds him.

"Um, "he"? How do you know Mysterion is a male? Mysterion could be a female you know." Wendy chimes in as she sits next to Stan.

"Oh shut the fuck up you stupid bitch. It's obvious that this fag is a dude." Cartman scoffs at Wendy, but she replies with a glare.

"How is it obvious? Mysterion wears a mask! Do some research you fat lard of shit!" She snaps back at him.

"Ey! I'm big boned." He snaps back at her.

"Here we go again.." I whisper to Kyle beside me, who nods in agreement before checking the news on his phone.

"Well, as crazy as he-" Kyle glances at Wendy before continuing "or she is, Mysterion managed to stop 6 people robbing a bank, who have all been arrested, AND managed to have no civilian casualties. This person may be crazy, but he/she is definitely effective." Kyle announces.

"Still dresses like a fag.." Cartman mutters.

 _Later That Night_

Mysterion's PoV

"That was some ballsy shit you pulled last night." Sgt. Yates mutters as I walk towards him, where he is waiting at the edge of Stark's Pond.

"I tried to keep it subtle. Tried.." I respond, as he hands me a piece of paper.

"Well, considering you know your way into a fight, I wanted to hand you this. It's the address of an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Denver. Since you agreed to my terms of this "proposition", I want you to check it out." He explains.

"Why should I be checking out an abandoned warehouse?" I ask him, confused.

"Because I suspect that it isn't abandoned, especially after an anonymous tip gave us some information about some people hanging around there for longer than usual. It's quite a big place too, so maybe we could be looking at something big here." He explains as I flip over a picture of the place. Huh, he wasn't kidding when he said this place was big. It seems like an old building, with some areas which I could see some vehicles heading into to pick up some, interesting cargo. Yates might be onto something.

"I also suspect that the meth lab you found out about a couple of days ago isn't the only one in South Park, so you might want to look into that too." He says to me before he turns to walk off.

"Wait." I say as he turns around. "How are you so certain that this is a drug warehouse in Denver?" I ask him.

"Just a feeling." He smiles before getting into his car and driving off. _Just_ _a_ _feeling_. He better not be wasting my time.

I head back into town, jumping across rooftops, stopping petty crimes along the way, before I finally end up behind the bar. I jump down from it's roof, before walking towards a vehicle with a tarp over it. I pull the tarp off, revealing the robber's motorbike from the night before, now with a dark green stripe down the front. I have to admit though, it looks really good with the black. I hop on before revving it up, and on my way I head to Denver.

I decide to take a more unknown road. Sure it will take longer, but it's not really a good idea to ride a motorcycle down the highway while wearing a weird costume. Either people will recognise me and call the cops, or people would think I'm drunk and still call the cops.

It takes me about 35 minutes, but I finally end up near the warehouse. I hide the motorbike behind a building, making sure I could be ready for a speedy getaway. I then climb up a pipe, and onto the roof of the building adjacent to the warehouse. I scout the area, noticing about 15 cars parked next to it, so there's definitely something fishy going on around here.

Hang on, I see 3 guys coming out of a back door, taking a smoke. This is my chance. I drop down, with my cape slowing my fall, glide kicking one dude in the face, while I punch another dude in the face, while kicking the other man in the ribs. It's a short fight, but it ends with all 3 men knocked out and handcuffed to a pipe connected to the building.

I enter through the back door, into a small room. This eventually connects to the main warehouse area, where I enter and hide behind some boxes. I take a peek of what's going on, and it is one busy operation. There's a bunch of guys loading drugs into their cars, which they have driven in thanks a number of large garage doors. Wait, they're not just loading in drugs, they're loading in weapons, money, and what seems to be priceless art. This isn't just a drug ring, this is a full on underground crime ring!

Suddenly, two big double doors open, and in comes a blond man who seems quite young, but very strong. He also seems to be wearing a big leather jacket, some jeans, and big black boots.

"Sir? We weren't expecting you until at least 3 days! Why have you arrived early?" I hear someone ask, but I detect some fear in his voice.

"Because I feel the need to address some, weak links in the past couple of weeks. First off, about a month ago, when one of our men couldn't even outrun the cops! We lost about $20k worth of coke thanks to him nearly running over some random teenage girl!" He announces to the men, who all seem quite afraid of this man. Hang on, running over a teenage girl? That was Wendy! That asshole was a part of this?

"Then, just a couple of days ago, when 3 dumbass retards couldn't fight some guy in a copycat Batman outfit! Which ended with, oh nothing much, just THE COPS HAVING A LEAD OF OUR OPERATIONS!" He shouts as I see some people flinch from his outburst. That was about the meth lab, wasn't it.

"And finally, just last night, not even 6 PEOPLE, SIMPLY ROB A BANK, BECAUSE THIS KID SHOWS UP AGAIN! Are you all weak? Or is this guy, "too much for you to handle?"" He makes a mock crying action with his hands before continuing on with his rant. I do feel like his voice is, familiar though. "This is your final warning. If ANY OF YOU, fuck one thing up, and I find out about it, well then-" He gets cut off as someone runs into the room.

"Everyone! There's 3 guys handcuffed to a pipe outside, all of the with multiple bruises on their face and they're all knocked out!" He cries as the blond man's eyes narrow.

"He's here." He mutters before taking off his leather jacket, revealing a red chequered shirt with both sleeves ripped off. This dude seems really familiar.

"Alright everyone! Get your sorry asses out of this building, and move to the next! It looks like we've been found out by a certain mask wearing fag!" He orders as everyone starts clearing out of the place. But he's still standing there. Well, I might as well end this now. I sneak around the place, before finally finding a spot where I can jump this dickhead. I light a pack of firecrackers and throw them near to the man, and they explode right next to him.

"Argh! What the fuck?" He cries before shielding his eyes. This is my chance. I house down towards him, and just as he becomes focused again I swing my right hand towards his face, making impact immediately.

Wait, he's still standing there like it didn't affect him. I give him a left hook, but he doesn't flinch.

"What the hell.." I say before swinging my right hand again, but he catches it in mid air.

"This, is the famous vigilante I have heard about?" He scoffs before punching me in the ribs, and by God does it hurt. "Gah!" I scream as he picks me up and throws me back down to the ground again, face first.

"You know, I expected more from someone who has managed to stop a bank robbery by himself." He says before giving me a huge uppercut, sending me flying into a wall. He then grabs me, gives me a right hook, sending me to the ground as a limp, lifeless body. I struggle to get back up, as he watches me in pain, probably enjoying it.

"Well, well Mysterion, it looks like you have finally met someone who has the balls to kick your sorry, pathetic ass." I finally get up, and throw one more punch to his face, but he catches it again, and- ARGHHHHHHH.

I hear a -snap- before feeling a sharp pain in my arm. He just broke my arm. I fall to the ground, clutching my broken arm.

"Should we torch the place, Sir?" One thug asks the guy who has just mercilessly beaten me to a bloody pulp.

"Yes, of course." He replies as he picks up his leather jacket and puts it back on.

"And you." He walks over to me. "I want you to remember this as the last moment of your pathetic life. I want you to remember the name Trent Boyett." He walks off as I lie there, shocked at the revelation. _That_ , _is Trent fucking Boyett?_ I never thought the kid me and the boys put into jail, twice, would end up running a crime ring.

A bunch of men pour gasoline all over the place, and eventually light it, leaving me here to die. I grab my gun from my belt, eventually loading it (it's hard to load with one arm, ok?) and I pull the trigger with the gun in my mouth, instantly killing me.

I then wake back up in my bed. I run over to my wardrobe, and my Mysterion costume is still there, with all my tools. Sweet. But my brain is still trying to process what just happened.

The fact that Trent Boyett is leading a crime ring.

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah, I kind of had writer's block, which led to this coming out later than usual, so this is one reason why I decided to introduce Trent as the villain! The other reason is that this story just hit 1,000 views! That's insane! Anyway, I hope you like the way I made Trent in this. Also, to Canine and mkdeal13, I said very warm to you guys, so that I could not spoil the surprise. But yes, you were both right, so here is an imaginary cookie. Seeya for the next chapter!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 11: A Guardian Angel

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of its characters**

* * *

Later That Afternoon

I get off the bus, and start walking towards my run-down house. I couldn't focus today at all, after what happened last night, I guess I just lost all concentration. It still baffles me, how Trent Boyett, the same age as ME, is running a huge criminal operation. All I know, is that I need to get this to Yates.

I open my front door (or, what's left of it) and I start walking towards my room, but not before overhearing the news broadcast.

"Yes, Tom, it seems that the fire broke out at an abandoned warehouse last night on the outskirts of Denver, is suspected to have started from the inside. The question remains, is what happened here? Back to you Tom" The reporter says as I shut my bedroom door. I open my wardrobe, put on my Mysterion costume, and jump out my window. It's still fairly bright outside, but sunset shall come soon. I sneak across the town, before finally ending up at the South Park Police Department.

Sgt. Yates' PoV 

I'd finish up my work, before taking another look at the newspaper. The warehouse fire is on the front page. What the hell did he do last night? I wonder, as I hear a knock on my window.

"What the.." I mutter, as I walk towards my window. Huh, nothing there. I must be imagining things.

 _-Knock Knock Knock-_

I'd turn towards my window again, looking out at the sunset. Hmm… I open my window, looking left and right, before hearing a gravelly voice from below

"I'm down here." I look up to see Mysterion hanging from the windowsill.

"What the hell!" I say, before he jumps into my office.

"I need to talk to you." He says, closing the window, and the blinds.

"First, explain what the hell happened last night! Why did a scout mission turn into an unintentional bonfire?" I whisper-shout to him.

"I know, I know, I'll explain when we get to that topic, but you were wrong about this being a drug ring." He says to me.

"What?" I say, confused.

"It's not a drug ring, it's MORE than a drug ring. It's a full-scale criminal mob. They've got drugs, weapons, money, art, whatever has got a good price on, they have it!" He explains.

I sit down to take all this in. We've just uncovered a huge crime operation, that has probably been around for months unnoticed! Hang on a minute..

"This doesn't explain how the building went on fire. What happened about that?"

"I, got in a fight, with the leader." He says. My mouth opens in shock. He found out the leader?

"Well, do you have an idea of his appearance?" I ask him.

"I have more than his appearance. I have his name. Trent, Boyett." He says to me. Trent fucking Boyett? That kid that set a teacher on fire? Twice? Huh, no wonder the warehouse burned down.

"So, that Juvy kid is running this. Do you know how long?" I ask him.

"Must have been less than a year, considering he ended his 5 year Juvie sentence about a year ago. He's not your usual rent-a-thug either." He tells me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask him.

"He's smart, but tough. He's cunning, but strong." He says to me.

"You still haven't told me why the building went up in flames though." I snap at him.

"Oh, right. Anyways, I fought him, but he ended up kicking my ass. Then, he set the building on fire, while he and his whole group of thugs fled the scene before anybody could show up." He explains.

"How did you get out then?" I ask him.

There's a brief silence, before finalły, he says this.

"Um, this might be hard for you to take in." I raise my eyebrow.

"What?" I ask him.

"I, never got out of the building. In fact, he broke my arm and left me for dead." He says to me.

"Then how did you survive getting burned?" I hesitantly ask him. I couldn't imagine what he was about to say next.

"I didn't. In fact, I shot myself in the head before the flames could get to me. So basically, I can't die." He says, as I just have my mouth open in shock.

About a minute passes, before I finally say this:

"Bullshit."

"Of course you say that. It doesn't matter anyway, because if I just shot myself right now, you wouldn't even remember it the next day." He says. I just stare at him for a couple of seconds.

"So, basically, you can't die, and when you DO die, nobody can remember it." I say.

"Yup, that's about it." He replies.

Another minute passes.

"You know, I've seen a lot of crazy shit in this town. A giant, robot Barbra Streisand, a KFC turning into a Marijuana store, and a black man, that's not even a black man. This immortality thing, might be one of the things that make the most sense in this God-forsaken town." I say to him.

"So, you believe me?" He asks me.

"I guess I do." I reply.

"I need to find out more about what Trent Boyett did between the time he got out of Juvie, and now. I'll find out as much as I can, and report back when I'm done." He says, before opening up the window, which now displays the night sky.

"Until then, I'll see you around Sergeant." He jumps out the window, disappearing into the night.

Kenny's PoV

I hop back into my bedroom, and start changing back into my normal clothes. I enter the kitchen, to see if we have anything other than poptarts for dinner. There, I see Karen at the table, but something seems wrong. Her eyes are all bloodshot, like she's been crying. I then sit down next to her.

"What's wrong Karen?" I ask her, and she sniffs a bit before finally responding.

"I-It's nothing Kenny." She tries to leave but I stop her, then I see the tears in her eyes.

"Karen, what happened?" I ask her, as I notice her holding her arm. I slowly lift up her sleeve, revealing a bruise on her arm.

"Who the hell did this to you?" I ask her, as she starts to cry again.

"This girl at school, Jessica, she called me mean names and punches me. She threatens me Kenny, just because I'm not as rich as her!" I hug her as she cries on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, this will stop, I'll make sure of it." I tell her, and she looks up to me.

"How?" She asks, as tears stop streaming from her face.

"I know a guy." I grin before taking her to her bedroom, putting her to sleep, and heading towards my room. I take off my clothes, and climb into bed.

One thing's for sure, is that this bitch is going to pay.

 _The Next Day_

Karen's POV

The bell rings, as I head out to the the playground, before hearing a menacing voice call out my name.

"Hey McCormick!" Jessica says, with a number of her friends following her.

"Look everyone! It's the poor kid who can't even afford a smartphone! Instead she has a little dolly!" She laughs with her friends, as she starts coming closer towards me.

"N-no." I stutter, as her eyes narrow.

"Oh really?" She says, before pushing me into the playground wall. "What are you gonna do about it!" She laughs.

Then a dark figure drops down in between us.

I hear a number of excited whispers among the other kids watching, as Jessica just stares at the figure.

"What the fuck is this?" She says.

"Why don't you find another little girl to pick on?" The figure says, in a deep and gravelly voice.

"Mind your business, Batman!" She snaps at him, and she swings her left fist towards the figure's face, but he catches it with his right hand, and punches Jessica in the face with his left, before doing a spin-kick to knock her down to the ground.

My jaw drops when he lifts up her head,

"Karen McCormick is off limits, do you understand? Let everyone in this school know about it!" He declares before picking me up on his back, throwing firecrackers to distract the other students, and climbs himself and I over the playground wall.

"Thank you!" I say to him after he lets me off his back.

"You don't need to thank me. I'm doing what's right." He says before walking off.

"Wait! Who are you?" I shout to him.

"I'm, your Guardian Angel." He says before disappearing.

 _My Guardian Angel_

* * *

 **A/N: ANYWAY! We all have to agree that when we saw Mysterion kicking that girl's ass in "The New Kid" it was badass! And, yet again, I decided to tone it down on the action. Anyway, next chapter probably next week, due to the dreaded, SKEWL.**

 **Thank's for reading!**


	13. Chapter 12: Unexpected Consequences

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of its characters.**

 _One Week Later_

Mysterion's PoV

I've tried for a week, but no one has spilled anything. I climb up to the roof of City Hall as I remember how the week played out.

 _-Flashback to Monday Night-_

The victim would wake up in an empty room, handcuffed to his chair, as the lamp on a table would shine on his bruised face.

"W-what the, oh, not you!" He would say as his gaze turned to me, as I sit across from him.

"What the fuck do you want from me?" He would ask.

"Information, about your boss." His eyes would widen after I said that.

"Hell no! Listen, I heard stories about Trent! If I said anything, I would be ripped to shreds!" He would blurt out, as I stood up and walked behind him.

"Have you heard stories about me?" I would growl before slamming his head into the table.

- _End Flashback-_

Trent was capable of hurting people, really badly, ever since Pre-School. Looks like his reputation still stands, and it scares his pawns into saying nothing. I jump from the roof of a City Hall, and start gliding around the city in search for my next target area. I then see Hell's Pass Hospital.

 _-Flashback to Thursday Night-_

"W-What the- AGHHHHHHH!" The thug would let out an ear-piercing scream as he hangs from the roof of Hell's Pass Hospital by a rope.

"Hi, how are you?" I say to him from the roof.

"You're fucking insane!" He would cry.

"Yes, I am. Now tell me about your boss and I won't let go of this rope!" I would growl at him, but he would just laugh.

"Believe me, if you met the guy, he would do a lot worse!" And besides, I know this shit. A fall from this height, wouldn't kill me!" He would scoff at me.

"Believe me, I'm counting on it." I let go of the rope as he falls to the ground, landing on the snow. Paramedics would rush to help him, as I would glide away from the hospital.

- _End Flashback-_

I remember what happened when he first got out of Juvie. Stan, Kyle, Cartman and I had to ask the Sixth Graders for help, but Trent beat them so bad they all ended up in the hospital. And it seems like they learned their lesson, as they have now joined Trent's mob. Fortunately for me, some Sixth Graders didn't join him, and have been a great help for my cause. They weren't as reluctant to help as the others were, especially after some, persuasion.

- _Flashback to Last Night-_

I held the former Sixth Grader up against the wall, but it seemed like this one, and his friends, didn't want a fight.

"What the hell do you want? We'll tell you anything!" One of his friends said as I loosened my grip on the former 6th Grader, but still kept him against the wall.

"Your friends, they joined a criminal gang earlier this year, I need information on them, NOW!" I growled at them.

"Alright, but let him go first, and we'll tell you anything!" He said to me, before I ultimately let him go.

"Fine, but in a darker part of this alleyway. I don't want us to be spotted." I ushered them into a darker part of the alley, before they started explaining.

"Our EX-friends joined that weird gang in Denver, after our leader thought it would be "cool" and it would get us a lot of money. He's such an idiot. Some of the others went with him too, and a few of them still keep in contact with us." One of them explained.

"Do you have any idea where I could find them?" I asked them.

"Well, I heard they have something set up in the old abandoned City Wok building, but we don't know what they're doing in there! We swear!" One of them piped up.

"You better." I say as I throw firecrackers to distract them before I disappear.

- _End Flashback-_

Those idiots better be right, as I arrive on a roof of a building close to the old City Wok. City Wok closed down after Tuong Lu Kim, the owner, was killed by Mongolians a couple of years ago. Nobody bought the building and it has remained here ever since.

I scout the area, and all the windows have been boarded, so you can't see inside. I do however see a car parked behind the building. Probably the former 6th Graders. Considering how gullible they are, this should be fairly easy. I jump across the rooftops before landing on a City Wok's roof, as the back door opens. The former 6th Grader leader and someone else comes out.

"Dude, that's a shit ton of weed we've got tonight! We're gonna make so much money Dave!" The leader says excitedly.

"Yeah dude, hopefully Trent will see us as valuable assets, and he lets us have more money in return!" His friend says.

I drop down on both of them, knocking them out by bashing their heads together.

"Hey, guys! I finished taking the stuff out of the boxes! We can finally have this meth lab se-" Another one comes out of the back door, and looks at me and the knocked out bodies on the ground.

"Oh shit." He says as I lunge towards him, punching him until he goes unconscious. I then handcuff them all to a pipe on the wall, waiting for them to wake up.

I chain them all to a pipe nearby, until they finally become conscious.

"Fuck, my head hurts!" One of them complains.

"It will hurt even more if you don't answer me in the next few minutes." I say to him.

"Oh great, we've got imposter Batman with us! What a fucking party." Another mutters, as I punch him in the face.

"Can it, moron. I need you all to tell me some information on your boss, Trent Boyett." They're eyes widen as I mention his name.

"Fucking hell naw! He'll kill us! You don't understand what you're asking buddy!"

"I understand perfectly what I'm asking you, buddy!" I growl at them, raising my fist to punch them all again, before one finally complys.

"Fine, fine! What do you need to know?" One of them squeals.

"As much as you know." I tell him.

"Well, he became the boss after he killed the former leader back in February, about 6 months after he left Juvie." One of them say.

"He also has multiple operations going on in Denver, and he said he has some sort of a plan for something. Something about a hostage deal." Another pipes in.

"Hostage deal? When?" I ask them.

"We don't know, but he says it's going to get us all millions of dollars. That's all we know!" He blurts out.

"Fine, but you better not be lying." I throw firecrackers, distracting them so I disappear.

If this hostage deal is real, we might have some deep shit coming.

 _An Hour Later_

3rd Person PoV

The three boys would wake up, still chained to the pipe, by the sounds of sirens nearby. Sooner or later, 2 police officers would find them, along with the supplies for the meth lab.

"Holy Shit, what happened here?" One of them asked, before finally getting a response.

"M-Mysterion happened."

The officers freed them from the pipe, before arresting them and taking the Meth Lab supplies with them. But somewhere near Stark's Pond, a black van drove behind them and rammed them into a tree.

"What the hell!" One of the officers shouted before opening his door, pistol in hand. It wasn't long before he was shot in the head by a guy in balaclava, with an assault rifle. The other cop checked out the confusion, but the boys in the cop car heard a quick -snap- before a their car door was ripped open by Trent Boyett, who pulled them all out and freed them from their handcuffs.

"Sir! Thank you for coming for us! We must be quite valuable for you to come in person." One of them said.

"Actually, I didn't come because of that." He responds before pulling out a knife and stabbing one of the boys in the chest, and grabbing another and snapping his neck.

"I heard you spilled some information about me. WHO DID YOU TELL?" He orders the remaining boy.

"M-Mysterion, sir. We told Mysterion." He quivers before getting shot in the head by Trent, his body dropping dead onto the now blood-covered snow.

"The masked asshole survived?! How the hell is this possible!" He mutters before heading back to the van.

"Come on, let's get out of here. We have work to do." Trent signals his thug, as the van quickly flees the scene, with no survivors.

 **A/N: Well, that was a lot of death, wasn't it? There's a hidden The Dark Knight reference in this chapter, so let me know if you find it! I hope you enjoyed that little flashback montage there, and the chapter overall! I forgot to mention this before, but I would really appreciate it if you left a review, to give me some tips or something, considering this is my first fanfic.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 13: Discussing the Danger

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of it's characters**

* * *

 _The Next Morning_

Sgt. Yates' PoV

"Holy Shit." I say as I step out of my car, observing the scene in front of me. I see a squad car that has crashed into a tree, one cop lying limp in the snow, with his neck in an abnormal position, and another with a number of bullet holes in his head on the other side of the car.

But that's not even the worse part. I walk over to see blood covering the snow, and 3 dead teenage boys near the car. One has a huge stab wound in his chest, another with his neck in the same position as the cop, and finally, a boy with a bullet hole in his head.

"I think I'm gonna throw up!" Mitch says before running to a nearby bush. Soon the entire area is sealed off with police tape, and before the sun has fully risen, there's half a dozen squad cars and 2 ambulances in the area. I check out the car, and notice a dent in the side. Probably got pushed into the tree by a larger vehicle. A number of news crews are here now, reporting on the incident.

"What do you think happened here, Sir?" I hear an officer behind me.

"Whatever happened here, it wasn't a random thug who did this. This was a professional, and what happened last night turned into a massacre." I reply to him.

I feel my phone vibrate, and I see the message displayed on my phone:

 _We need to talk. Stark's Pond, 8PM._

 _-M_

I read the message, put my phone back in my pocket before a thought enters my mind. Did he have anything to do with this?

Kenny's PoV

I send the message to Sgt. Yates before packing my backpack and heading to the bus stop, with the same thought going through my head. _This is my fault. THIS IS MY FAULT!_

They were right, but I didn't listen, and now 5 people are dead. Trent killed them all.

I arrive at the bus stop, Stan already there. Play it cool.

"Sup Stan." I say to him, and he nods and waves to me.

"Hey Kenny. I heard a lot of sirens rush past my house, what happened dude?" He asks me, before a certain tub of fat arrives.

"DUDE! Did you not hear? There's like, 5 people dead!" Cartman replies.

"Wait, what?! What happened?" Kyle came in, running towards us.

"You know those 6th Graders from our Elementary school? Some of them got killed! There was also 2 cops killed as well. Heard it was brutal as fuck!" Cartman explained.

"Did you guys hear about the killings?" Kyle shouted to us as he walked towards to bus stop.

"Yeah dude, it's so fucked up!" Stan said.

"There was a crash and everything! I saw the scene, and there's so much blood!" He said. My stomach feels sick.

"Kenny, you Ok? You haven't said anything in a while." Cartman said to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just this is making me sick." I told them, just as the bus arrived.

They kept talking about it in the bus, all the way to school, while I just looked out the window all the time, wondering if I could have stopped it. _But I didn't listen._

They still kept talking about it after we got off the bus, as I just followed them into school, my head down the whole time. Trent Boyett is no longer the Pre-School bully that he was, he's, he's, he's a-

"Watch where you're going McCormick!" I walk into Bebe, and she drops all her books onto the floor. I kneel down and help her pick them up.

"Sorry, Bebe. I should be more careful." I said to her, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Is there something wrong?" She asks me.

"Nothing much, just, those murders last night, it's sent a chill down my spine ever since I heard about it. It's horrible." I told her.

She put a hand to my shoulder and said. "Hey, we're all sad about what happened, but it's normal around here now. Besides, you saved Wendy from being hit by a car a couple months ago! There's no way we would be hearing about Kenny McCormick getting easily murdered in some dark alleyway without a fight."

"Thanks Bebe, I'll walk you to class if you want?" I offered her.

"Sure thing, Kenny." She smiled before we headed to English.

"So, how's your sister? I heard about some bullying going on." She asked me.

"Actually, she said that it's stopped now, that some sort of "Guardian Angel" saved her or something" I explained, remember how I beat the shit out of that asshole. Now nobody dares to even insult her anymore, especially Jessica.

"Wow, a Guardian Angel? Like one with wings, or, something else?" She asked.

"No, no, hehe, this is the funny part, you see, Karen told me that her Guardian Angel, dressed in black, wore a hood, had a long, flowing cape, and get this, talked like a Batman." I told her, and her eyes widened.

"Her Guardian Angel is Mysterion?! Wait a minute, Kenny McCormick, are you the copycat Batman?" She giggled. Why am I always compared to Batman?

"What? No! Haha. No way am I that crazy motherfucker! I hate Cartman's guts, but he was right about me being too poor to be this dude." I told her.

"It doesn't matter if you're rich or poor Kenny, as long as you do the right thing. Even though some people don't agree with me, Mysterion is doing the right thing in my mind." She told me as we entered the classroom and sat down.

"Alright Class, take your seats, today we will be learning about why Romans wore those weird looking robe things." Mr Garrison said.

"Ughhhhhhh!" Our entire class groaned in unison. Aaaand back to normal.

* * *

 _Later That Night_

Mysterion's PoV

"Why did you drag me out here?" Yates asked me as I hopped down from a tree.

"Those murders last night, I know who did them." I told him and he raised an eyebrow.

"Who?" He asked.

"Trent Boyett." I told him.

"Goddamnit it!" Yates said as he pinched his nose. "Why would he do this? To send a message? For fun?!"

"No. Those 3 young men that you found, I interrogated them last night about Boyett because they were in his gang. They gave me information about when he took over the mob, back in February, gave me something about him having multiple operations in Denver, but this is the big one; some sort of Hostage deal going down soon that will apparently get his mob millions of dollars." I explained to him.

Yates sat down on a rock, taking everything in, before finally saying this.

"So why were those 3 boys found dead along with 2 of my cops!" He exclaimed.

"Boyett has some sort of a failsafe for people that spill information about the mob. If anyone talks, they die. The cops? They were just unlucky when they arrested those young men." I explained.

"What, a sadistic fuck!" He shouted. "Killing his own men to protect his secrets! Pathetic!"

"Wait, you said Hostage deal, what do you mean a hostage deal?" He questioned me.

"All I know, is that's it gonna be big, and it's going down soon." I replied to him.

"We have to tell someone about this!" He cried but I shushed him.

"Wait, no. I'll find out more about this hostage deal before we even think about going to the authorities. The last thing you need is everyone knowing you are working with a vigilante you swore to take down." I replied to him.

"This is risky. How do you plan on finding more information?" He asked me.

"I don't know, but I'll figure it out as I go along. Everything will be fine Yates." I assured him before disappearing.

 _Everything will be fine._

* * *

 **A/N: Well, sorry for being really late for this chapter, but as I currently write this, I am on holiday right now! I'm currently uploading this at a McDonalds right now lol. Anyway, anyone seen the Logan trailer? I think it looks great! A Review is appreciated since this is my first fanfic, and I would love some advice!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 14: A Plan in the Works

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of its characters.**

* * *

 _The Next Night_

3rd Person PoV

"Alright, unload the stuff!" A mobster said as they parked in the abandoned parking lot. Two men got out of his car, opened the trunk, and pulled out 2 bags of fresh marijuana.

The mobster got out of his car. "Where's my money, boys?" He questioned the drug dealers opposite his gang, who then takes a bag of cash from their van and throws it at the mobster.

"Nice, you have it all! My boss will be very pleased about this deal. Now, let's get outta here and pretend that this nev-"

The mobster was cut off by a series of bangs behind his car. He then motions to one of his thugs to check it out, who then proceeds.

"What the- AGH!" Is all he could get out of him before everyone hears a big -THUD- His gang mate goes to check it out himself, and sees him lying unconscious with a bruise on his head, next to the wall.

"Dude, he's knocked out! Someone's here!" He said before rushing back to his boss, waiting for his orders.

"Let's split up and find this dickhead then." The main dealer said as he pulled out his revolver, before they all split up in different directions, looking for the intruder.

But soon, one of the dealers would get punched against a car, before being knocked out with a knee to the head. The other thug heard the commotion, and went to check it out, but he was met with a kick to the ribs and a swift right hook to knock him out, his body lying limp with the dealer.

The main drug dealer heard what was going on too, but instead of rushing in, he motioned to his remaining henchman and the mobster.

"Back to back." He whispered to them, and they did what they were told. The main dealer had a revolver, the mobster had a shotgun and the other dealer had a submachine gun. They all looked around the place, sticking together, but eventually a lit firecracker flew over their heads, grabbing everyone's attention.

"What the hell?" The mobster said as the firecracker exploded, with all 3 of them distracted by the blast however, a dark figure jumped from a car, glide kicking the guy with the machine gun, knocking him out and leaving the mobster and the dealer left. Mysterion knocked both their guns out of their hands, but the mobster pulled out a switchblade, and swung at the vigilante. He ducked and dodged, elbowed the dealer in the ribs, kicked the mobster in the stomach and knocked his knife to the floor, before absorbing a left hook from the dealer, and an uppercut from the mobster, but blocking the dealer's next right hook attempt, dodging the mobster's punch before giving him a roundhouse kick and a quick elbow to his face, knocking him out. He then dodges another swinging fist from the dealer before spin kicking him, sending him to the ground, before punching his face 3 times, knocking him out.

Mysterion's PoV

They split up? Really? This isn't your average horror movie! Idiots. Anyway, I take a breather for a second before heading towards the van first. I search through every nook, cranny, pocket, space, but I find nothing. I then go to the car and search through everything, before finally finding something interesting. An address. I need to find everything I can about this hostage deal, and infiltrating one of those warehouses would be a great place to start. If this address leads me to one of them, then this time I will have to be extra careful, and not get all the evidence burned down again.

I alert the cops to the situation here before disappearing again, and I have to act fast before they move again. This is going to be a long night. I arrive at my hiding spot for my motorbike, and head to the address I found in the car. It takes me 45 minutes this time, and when I do arrive I hide the bike for an easy getaway again. I see the warehouse ahead, but I need to get high to get a good vantage point. I climb a pipe that leads to a roof, then I climb up to another building, giving me a good view of the situation.

Alright, it seems that there were windows around the building, but they've all been boarded up. Something's definitely going on in here. There are cars parked behind the building, out of view to the public eye, and what seems to be garage doors too, but they're closed. Not getting in there anyway. The only way in seems to be a door around the back, but not only is it extremely risky, it might be locked too. Might as well try.

I glide down and try the door, and thankfully, not only is it unlocked, nobody is around the area. Good. I can't be spotted tonight, or more people might die. I sneak around a corridor, checking every corner, before I finally enter the main room. I hide behind some boxes to maintain cover. It's like the last one, with everything being loaded into cars and vans, and plenty of crates and boxes for me to hide behind, but something catches my eye. I see one thug enter a room at the back, then two others start to guard the door. Whatever is in there, must be important. There's plenty of people in this room though, so it's gonna be hard. If I can get to the ceiling, then I could sneak into one of the vents that might lead to that room! It's worth a shot.

I move to a dark corner in the warehouse, and how convenient is this? There's a pipe I can use to climb up to some scaffolding at the ceiling! I swear, either I'm getting really lucky or this is being made up as it goes along! Anyway, I climb the pipe onto the scaffolding, and thank God nobody sees me. I carefully walk on the narrow scaffolding until I reach the vents. I open one of them and sneak in, putting the cover back on. I crawl through until I reach the vent that leads to the room. I see the thug that I saw earlier, but also Trent Boyett. There's no way I'm going to fight him again, not until I find a weakness, and exploit it. I can hear them talking, so I move closer to listen…

"So, I hear you took out a few men a couple of days ago." The thug says.

"They spilled secrets to our little masked friend, so they needed to go." Trent says.

"How the fuck did he survive that fire anyway?" The thug asks.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know? I broke his damn arm, left him in a burning building and somehow the fucker survives! He's a pain in the ass and keeps coming back. He needs to die, and the next time I see him that's gonna happen!" Good luck with that, asshole. He then pulls out a big, black box. He opens it and it turns out it's full of syringes! I knew he couldn't be normal built like that! He takes one and injects himself with it, and I can visibly see his muscles growing because of whatever he just took.

"When is it going down?" The thug asks.

"December 11th, and I'll make sure to leave some early Christmas presents! Haha!" Trent replies.

"What makes you so sure that this will get us lots of money?" The thug asks.

"Come on! What do you think will happen if we take that motherfucker hostage? The Government would have to pay major ransom! Don't worry, we won't get caught. But, if we do…" Trent's smile fades from his face. "Then you will end up WORSE than those 3 young men. Got that?" He coldly says.

"Y-Yes, Sir." The thug gulps.

"Good, now get outta here! And tell everyone to move to the next one!" Trent orders, and the thug quickly leaves and Boyett counts his money.

Now I know. First off, this hostage deal is happening on December 11th, and it seems like he's taking someone very important hostage. Second, he injects himself with some sort of drug, making him stronger and probably more resistant to hits, probably explaining why I couldn't damage him in our last fight.

I hurry through the vents, back onto the scaffolding, and I notice the place was cleared out pretty quickly. Considering it's safe, I glide down and leave through the back door again. I climb back up some buildings, reach my motorcycle, and head back to a South Park.

About 45 minutes later, I arrive at the hiding spot and hide the bike back in it's hiding spot. I head towards my house, and I'm about to head back into my room, but instead I go check on Karen, who's sound asleep. Suddenly she wakes up, and sees me standing on her windowsill.

"What the- Guardian Angel!" She says, before running over to me and hugging me.

"Why are you here?" She asks me.

"I'm here to check on you. Has anyone been hurting you ever since the other day?" I ask.

"No, and actually I've made some friends! And Jessica has left the school, after you beat the shit outta her!" She explains.

"Hey, language!" I tell her, and she nods.

"Sorry! Hey, I have to go to bed, because I have school in the morning. Thanks for checking on me Guardian Angel!" She heads back to bed and I head back to the window.

"No problem Karen. And hey, stay safe." I jump down and disappear, heading towards my own room. I hop in and take my costume off, now thinking of the new problems I have to face.

December 11th is my chance to stop him, and I'm not going to let anything get in my way.

* * *

 **A/N: Yet again, this chapter was typed up on holiday! This probably means this chapter and the next couple will be uploaded quickly! Which is a good thing, as the story will be ending in about 5 chapters or so. Anyway, I would love to see some reviews, to know how terrible I'm doing lol. But seriously, I'd love to see some feedback on this story.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 15: Daytime Robbery

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of its characters.**

* * *

 _The Next Morning_

I went to pick up my school bag before noticing the headline on the newspaper.

'Daytime Robberies Rise As Vigilante Watches The Night'

"What the.." I mutter as I continue to read.

'Robberies and other criminal activity during the day has risen by a whopping 40% ever since the vigilante Mysterion has been cleaning our streets at night for nearly a month. Even though this "hero" has helped drop night time crime by 60%, daytime crime has become more frequent in the recent days. "This is another reason why South Park should not trust a vigilante. If he can help us so eagerly during the night, why can't he do so during the day?" Mayor McDaniels said to us. The question is, if he's so keen on bringing crime to an end, then where is he when it happens the most?'

Hmm, they're right. I need to be ready for everything, but I also need to preserve my identity. Well, obviously I can't bring my weapons into school, it would be far too risky! I could wear my costume under my clothes, even though it could be a pain in the ass sometimes. Eh, I bet it will be just fine. I could be like a Superman or Spiderman! Minus, the web slinging and the flying and the laser eyes and the super strength and the indestructibility, oh well!

 _After School_

"Alright guys, I have to go. Seeya tomorrow guys!" I say to my friends.

"Hey, wait up Kenny! We're heading to Tweek's coffee shop. Why don't you come with us?" Stan asks me.

"Umm, I dunno guys. I have work to do back at home.." I lie.

"Oh come on Kenny! We haven't hung out in like, 3 weeks! Come on dude." Kyle urges me. Well, I guess it won't do any harm.

"Alright. But I'm gonna go back home to leave my stuff, Ok?" I say to them.

"Fine. We'll see you there Kinny!" Cartman says before waddling off with Stan and Kyle.

I walk back home and dump by school bag on my bed. I then take off my clothes, put my Mysterion suit on, but I hide the mask and stuff the hood and cape behind my parka so nobody would see it. I then put the rest of my clothes on. Hmm, I should probably bring some weapons with me, just in case. I take out a pack of firecrackers and detach 2 of them, and hide them in my pockets. I also take my handcuffs, so criminals wouldn't get in the way. As for fighting, my fists have worked so far, so they'll work for me now. I walk out what's left of the door and head to Tweek's shop. It's about 5 minutes before I reach the place, and I see Stan, Kyle and Cartman, who's eating KFC, right outside the door.

"Hey guys!" I wave to them.

"Hey Kenny!" They wave back.

"So, you actually showed up! Come on, I'm thirsty." Kyle says to me.

We walk in and we see Tweek serving out coffee, but we also see Wendy, Bebe, Red and Heidi sitting in a corner.

"Oh, hey guys!" They say in unison.

"Hey ladies! What are you guys doing here?" Stan asks them.

"Oh, we just came down here because Heidi said she was thirsty, and Bebe agreed with her, and we already went to the mall, so we're here!" Red explains.

"Ok then. Hey, do you mind if we sit with you?" I ask them.

"Oh, sure, go ahead!" Bebe motions us to sit down. I sit next to her, Stan sits next to Wendy (obviously), Kyle sits down next to Red, and Cartman sits down next to Heidi, who's moves away from him slightly, probably because she's disgusted by his eating, and extreme body fat.

"What are you guys having?! NGH!" Tweek asks us

"Eh, just coffee." Stan says.

"Yeah, same. Coffee for me please." Kyle says.

"Shit, you guys don't sell soda. Hot Chocolate, with extra sugar." Cartman says.

"Fatass.. Umm, I guess I'll have Hot Chocolate too, but not too much sugar." I glare at Cartman, still eating his KFC.

"NGH! Coming right up! GAH!" Tweek says before running behind the counter.

"So, Kenny, I haven't seen you with the guys in a while? What's been going on?" Bebe asks me.

"Nothing much really, just some work, that's all." I lie.

"Cartman, how much can you eat?" Heidi questions Cartman.

"An entire KFC place if I had the time!" He chomps on a drumstick.

"Red, how are you holding up ever since, you know." Kyle asks her.

"Oh, I'm fine. I liked your Aquaman costume at the party by the way." Red says.

"Thanks! I thought you Catwoman costume was quite, um, cute too." He says to Red.

"Oh, gee thanks!" Red blushes. Meanwhile we all stare at them, our mouths wide open.

The silence breaks when Cartman says "I wouldn't do that if I were you Red, he's a Jew, remember?"

"Go back to your gravy pool, Fatass!" Kyle scoffs.

"Ey! Shut the fuck up! Wait a minute, gravy pool? That's actually a great idea! Thanks Kahl." He says, before taking out some fries.

"Want one?" He offers Heidi.

"Umm, sure." She hesitantly takes one and pops it in her mouth, smiling. What did I just witness?

"Am I drunk again? Because I think I just saw Cartman being nice." Stan says and we all start laughing. Cartman just shoots him a look before he continues to eat the rest of his fries.

"Here you go! AH!" Tweek says to us as he hands us our drinks. We talk about numerous things, like Stan's recent drunk pictures, and about how Cartman managed to eat a whole bowl of Cheesy Poofs in a minute at the party.

"I sure missed one hell of a party!" I say as I finish off my drink.

"I think I drank that a bit too quickly, heh. I'm heading to the bathroom, be right back!" I run off to the bathroom. I do my, "business", wash my hands after I finished and, wait, hang on, I can hear some shouting. I slightly open the door, and I take a peek inside. Holy shit. I see a dude with a gun, ordering Tweek to give him money! I need to act fast! I take off my clothes, revealing my suit, and hide my clothes behind the stall. I take out one of my firecrackers and light it up. Let's do this.

Bebe's PoV 

Kenny leaves for the bathroom and I continue my conversation with my friends.

"So, how's Clyde?" Stan asks me.

"He's fine! He took me out shopping yesterday, and he got me this cute leather jacket that I'm wearing right now!" I explain.

"It looks great on you Bebe!" Wendy says.

"Thanks Wendy! So, did you and Stan get up to something during the party? I couldn't find you for like, an hour and-" I get cut off when a guy in a balaclava barged in and pulled a gun on Tweek!

"Where's the money! Give me the money!" He orders Tweek, who drops the coffee he is making and makes his way to the cash register.

"Someone moves and he gets shot!" The robber shouts, as Tweek continues to fumble with the cash register.

"Hurry the fuck up will you!" He orders Tweek.

"Gah! Don't hurt me please!" Tweek screams.

"I will if you don't hurry the fuck up!" He shouts, pointing his gun at Tweek. Oh my God! Tweek might die!

All of a sudden, a lit firecracker flies through the air, landing behind the robber. What the hell? The firecracker goes off, making the robber jump behind my seat!

"Alright, who did that?" He shouts. He suddenly grabs me and points his gun at me. Holy Shit!

"Show yourself or this little brat gets a bullet through her head!" He orders.

"I would advise you not to do that." I hear a gravelly voice behind us. All of sudden, I feel the gun move away from my head, I hear a quick -SNAP- and I hear the robber cry out in pain. I turn around to see Mysterion, with the robber's broken arm in his hand, who then proceeds to kick him to the ground, and knock him out with one punch. Everyone in the building, except for Cartman, who has his mouth wide open, with bits of chicken falling out of his mouth, (EW!) stands up and starts cheering and clapping.

"Are you Ok?" Mysterion asks me as he handcuffs the unconscious robber.

"Um, Yeah. Thank you for saving us!" I tell him.

"No problem, but you don't have to thank me. Call the cops and get this scum outta here. I'll seeya around." He says before throwing another firecracker to the ground. We all cover our eyes, until the smoke clears and- Wow, he's gone. I then hear sirens outside, and the cops soon bust through the door. They take the knocked out robber to a cop car, where he's arrested. I then see Kenny peering out of the bathroom door, so I walk over to him.

"Bebe! Is it safe now? I saw what was going on, called the cops and then hid in one of the stalls." He tells me.

"Yeah, everything's fine! You won't believe what happened though. Mysterion showed up!" I tell him.

"Wait, really? Wow, I can't believe I missed that! Are you Ok?" He asks me.

"Yeah, I'm fine, however the robber did, um, hold me at gunpoint.." Kenny's eyes widen. "But Mysterion saved me! He knocked the dude out and he's just been arrested." I assure him.

"Oh, thank God. So nobody got hurt then?" He asks me.

"Other than the robber, no, no one." I say. We meet up with the others and talk about what happened.

"Kenny, you should have saw it! Mysterion came up behind the guy, broke his arm and punched him square in the jaw!" Stan says excitedly.

"Then he threw some fireworks and disappeared outta nowhere! It was so cool!" Heidi adds.

"Well, of course something fucked up happens when I'm here with you guys, haha! Well, I have to go, it's getting late. Seeya guys! And have a happy Thanksgiving tomorrow!" He waves to us and walks off back to his run-down house. Oh yeah, tomorrow is November 24th, Thanksgiving. Thanks for reminding me Kenny. But I feel something weird is going on. What a coincidence that something really bad goes down when Kenny finally hangs out with us. It's also weird how he's never really eager anymore to hang out anymore too. Especially, right before Halloween…

Oh well, must be something going on at home. I wave goodbye to the boys before walking off with the rest of the girls, as the sun sets on this little mountain town.

Kenny's PoV 

I arrive back home, and man was that a close one! That guy had Bebe up at gunpoint, the prick! She could have died.. Well, at least I stopped it. The costume underneath my clothes isn't as uncomfortable as I thought it would be either. Anyway, as have much more important things to deal with, and the first thing on my list is figuring out a way to stop Boyett's drug effects. Welp, I'm gonna have to science the shit outta this.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, well! Not much Mysterioning in this chapter! I thought it was a good idea to have some more Kenny in this chapter! Anyway, yet again this was wrote on holiday. Man, even on a family vacation I still have lots of free time! I will probably be writing some more chapters after the holiday too, because when I come back from holiday, I will still be off from school because of Halloween! Did you guys enjoy it? Let me know!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 16: The Weeping Cheerleader

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of its characters.**

* * *

 _1 Week Later_

Ever since the coffee shop incident, lots of shit has been going down ever since. Of course, none of them succeeded, and they all ended up in jail. It's been eating up my free time however, and I haven't really been hanging out with my friends much. They might start to suspect something if I never hang out with them any more, and this is what is making me paranoid. What would they think of me if they knew of what I've become? Maybe they'll think I'm a badass, which could end up as a good thing! Hmm, imagine all the girls on my d- I mean, no, they shouldn't find out! I might put them all in danger, which would suck! Hmm, suck, oh that would be real nice after a long night- WHAT AM I DOING? I should be focused!

Anyway, I have figured out that I need to make some sort of anti-drug against the formula that Boyett is taking, but there is one problem: the chemicals I need are at school, and there's a football game on tonight! Shit. I could wait until later, but I don't know how long this could take, and it's far too risky to do it during school, so I'm doing it tonight. Plus, most of the teachers and staff will be watching the game, giving me a nice opportunity to get what I need, and to get the hell out! I put on my suit and jump out the window, running to the school.

I climb up onto a roof of a building near the school, and I can see numerous students at the front, so there's no way I'm getting in there. I can see a bunch of open windows, but they're also at the front too, so people will see me. Not to mention there are cameras too, which I'll have to avoid. Good thing have a trick for that. I can shine a laser pointer at it, which disables it for a few seconds, meaning I can sneak right by. I have to get to the science department on the second floor, but I know where the room is, as I have had to fetch stuff before for some assignments. I could sneak in from the cafeteria, as I know the lunch lady loves to smoke out back, meaning there is a door there.

I quickly sprint across to said door, and thank God it is unlocked. I sneak in, and OH SHIT! I nearly ran into a camera! I pull out my laser and shine it at the camera, before diving behind it. I exit the kitchen into the main cafeteria, where some students are hanging out, mainly couples making out on the wall. I sneak past them into the main hall, doing my camera trick over and over again, before heading up the stairs near the science department. I do my camera trick again, and I sneak into one of the classrooms.

Alright, the storage room should be through that door. I need some sort of red chemical, and blue one, and a green one. Thankfully, all these have some sort of medical function, and we use them when learning about medical science. I enter the storage room and look for the chemicals. Alright, I found the blue one. I take 2 beakers full of the stuff and attach them to my belt. 1 down, 2 to go. I search through some shelves before finding the green one. I take two more beakers and attach them to my belt. One left. I continue searching through the sh- OH SHIT! I knock over the red beakers but catch them just before the hit the floor! Phew, that was a close one. I take two and attach them to my belt. I'll bring what ever's left back to the school, if this works of course.

I leave the classroom and head down the stairs, but as I enter the downstairs corridor, I can hear a girl. Crying.

 _Bebe's PoV_

After we finish our final cheer, I head inside the school, knowing Clyde would be there already. Maybe I could, surprise him. Hehe. I don't change out of my cheerleader uniform, because I know he thinks I look sexy in it. I start walking to the changing rooms, but I pass the janitor's closet and hear some, moaning? The fuck? I move closer to the door, trying to listen in.

"Oh yeah, oh baby, God Rebecca you're so hot! Oh my god!" That's Clyde's voice. That's, oh my God, THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE! Cheating on me with Rebecca fucking Cotswold? That slut! I burst into tears, running anyway from the closet before sitting down next to the corridor wall. He, he cheated on me! How long has this been going on? I-I though he loved me and now he's getting a hummer from that whore! In the fucking Janitor's closet too!

I continue to cry for 5 minutes before I hear a gravelly voice beside me.

"What's the matter?" I turn around and I see, Mysterion of all people, standing beside me.

"What the, why the fuck are you here?" I ask him.

"I asked first." He says to me.

"I, I don't know. I just overheard my boyfriend having sex with some whore in a Janitor's closet, and, I've been sitting here for the last ten minutes crying my eyes out. He probably thinks I'm some sort of ugly bitch, and that's why he just goes out having sex with any girl he wants, and, and, I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!" I scream at him.

"Now, answer my question, why the fuck are you here?" I ask him.

He then kneels beside me and says "Because I heard someone who needs help. Listen, just because you caught your boyfriend cheating on you doesn't mean it's the end of the fucking world. You shouldn't let that stop you. You should confront him about it, and see what happens. Don't let some heartbreak bring yourself to down so low. I remember what happened to someone in this school. Letting something bring him down so low, which led to some really bad things. Don't let that happen to you." He tells me. He then picks me off from the floor and starts to walk away.

"Oh, and by the way, I don't think you're ugly. I think you're beautiful." He says before running off. I smile before heading off to the female changing rooms.

Kenny's PoV

I jump back through my window, pulling out those beakers. I have to figure out how to make this anti-drug, which means I might have to die a few times before I get it right. I take off my costume before heading to bed. But I think about seeing Bebe crying there on the floor. Clyde is such an asshole for doing that, and I hope she does something about it. Heh, I do admit though, she looks cute in that uniform.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

I take out my books for the next few periods before hearing some shouting near me. I turn the corner and I see a crowd gathered in a circle. I can hear the voices more clearly now, and I instantly recognise one of them. Bebe. I move in close before I see what's going on. Time to put on my best acting ever.

"What the fuck is going on?" I whisper to Token next to me.

"Apparently Clyde cheated on Bebe last night at the game with Rebecca, and now she's going at him about it." Token explains.

"Jesus. It sounds like something Clyde would do." I whisper to him and he nods.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU HAD SEX WITH THAT SLUT IN A JANITOR'S CLOSET WHILE I WAS CHEERLEADING? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Bebe screams at Clyde, who just rolls her eyes at her.

"Oh you're just jealous that Clyde is with someone that's actually pretty!" I hear Rebecca say, who's next to Clyde. I hear a few "ooo"s and even some "Oh snap"s from the crowd gathered here.

"Oh shut the fuck up you bitch! You look like the result of a tranny and a whale having a baby!" Bebe glares at Rebecca as I hear louder "ooo"s.

"Oh look everyone! We have a salty bitch over here! And we all know what they deserve!" Clyde bellows to the crowd. I notice him raise his arm. Oh no.

"They deserve a-" He swings his right hand at Bebe, but I catch it just in time.

"-slap." He finishes as he glares at me.

"I would advise you not to do that." I tell him, with the crowd giving even bigger "ooo"s now. I swear these people are fucking annoying! I let go of his hand.

"What are you gonna do about it?" He sneers.

"You did a terrible thing last night, live with that." I take Bebe's arm and try to bring her out of this crowd but I'm stopped by Clyde's constant jeering.

"Oh look everyone! The poor boy's trying to be a hero! What are you gonna do poor boy? Throw expired poptarts at me? That's probably what they all had for Thanksgiving dinner!" He laughs. Ugh, this guy is a such a dickhead. I try and leave with Bebe but he continues.

"You know, I don't know how your brother managed to get to college, considering you're that poor, but at least he managed to escape the train wreck known as the McCormick family!" He keeps laughing. Oh great, family jokes now. _How_ _Original_. But he doesn't stop.

"You're probably gonna end up like your father you know, a drunken waste of air who blows all his money on cheap alcohol and neglects his family all the time! Your mother is a nasty bitch who's such a drug addict that I'm surprised she hasn't died of drug abuse yet!" I clench my fists in anger. He's not stopping.

"Don't Kenny, it's not worth it." I hear Bebe whisper into my ear. She's right. I again try to leave but he still continues.

"And then there's your little sister. You wanna know what she's gonna end up like? She's gonna be some homeless beggar who will die alone like the lonely fucker she is! She's going to be begging for anything while she sleeps on the streets, eating the dirt, just like she deserves!" That's it. I turn around and walk back up to Clyde.

"Oh look everyone! The tough guy's come to pl-" I cut him off by tackling him to the ground and punching his face over, and over, AND OVER AGAIN! He punches back, knocking me off him, before we're both back on our feet. He pushes me against some lockers, laughing.

"Is that all you got, tough guy?" He throws another punch at me, but I duck and he hits a locker. I then elbow in the ribs before giving him a roundhouse kick, knocking him to the floor again. I continue to punch his in the face, ignoring everyone's pleas to stop.

"Kenny! Stop!" I hear Bebe say.

"Dude! You might seriously hurt him!" I hear Craig say.

"Kick the fucker's ass! Ow! Alright, stop Kinny!" I hear Cartman say.

"What the hell is going on here?" Mr Garrison appears, who literally drags me away from Clyde.

"I'm taking you both to the Principal's Office, now! Everyone else, get to class!" He orders.

Great.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay! Kenny beating the crap outta people as Kenny, not Mysterion! I pictured him doing this to someone after he became Mysterion, so I knew I had to have it in this story! And yes, I am having a teeny tiny bit of romance in this story -everyone brings out pitchforks- HEY, HEY, HEYYYYYY. I will still make this more Mysterion based, not cliche romance high school story based (I had to do something for the girly girls who are (hopefully) reading this). Anyway, this was, yet again, wrote on my holiday! So, much, free, time. I also like writing these fight scenes too, especially after watching Batman kick some ass in Batman V Superman! The best part in the movie, for sure! Oh, and good luck finding out where I got the whole shining a laser at the camera thing from. Hint, it's a Disney movie from 2010.**

 **(Ok, now I'm back from holiday, posting this bit) So, I just came back, posted those two chapters and when I saw I had 3 more reviews, I wanted to see them so badly but I couldn't for some stupid reason. I even posted a fake review from an alt account to see if that worked! (That was lordmoron) Anyway, I just found out I could see them from my emails, and I thank you so much for the support that I'm getting! FanficFan920, I was intending to make this like Christian Bale's but as you can see from the fight scenes, it's totally a Ben Affleck vibe. And good spot noticing the Martian reference. Louisent31, thank you so much for that, and don't worry, this is gonna be spammed out.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading! (Especially this long and boring Author's Note, teehee)**


	18. Chapter 17: Working Without a Mask

**(If you don't want to read about me dealing with a smartass reviewer, then skip to the word "Disclaimer")**

 **This is a bit unexpected, isn't it? Anyway, just after I posted the last chapter, I received a review from a guest named "Danon Mcintire" and this is what he posted: "don't you go to a special school for people that can't think correctly? you make fanfics this is what you so with your life" First off, my brother actually does go to a special school because he can't think straight, so fuck you for that. Second of all, you are basically saying that I'm a loser for writing fanfiction, which means you are saying that to everyone who writes fanfiction. And finally, you say "this is what you so (I assume you meant "do") with your life", and what you do with your life is complain about it. I accept harsh criticism as long as it has something to do with the story, not childish insults. Anyway, back to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of its characters.**

* * *

I slam my front door, causing another crack in it's fragile wood, as I throw my bag on the kitchen table before punching the wall over and over again. That piece of SHIT! THINKING HE CAN TALK ABOUT MY FUCKING FAMILY LIKE THAT? EVEN WORSE, HE JUST GETS DETENTION WHILE I GET SENT HOME FOR THE REST OF THE DAY! FUCK YOU CLYDE!

I continue to punch the wall for a solid minute before finally calming myself. I pick up my bag, head to my bedroom and dump it inside my wardrobe. I won't need that for the rest of the day. I take out my Mysterion suit and detach the chemical beakers from my belt. I've got plenty of time to do this, but I might as well pick Karen up from school later. I check the time: 2 o'clock. School ends for all of us at 3:15, which gives me a lot of time to start this. Hmm, I might need to go to the library and get some science books to help me with this, and then I can go to the hospital to ask about drugs that work against steroids, and then I'll walk Karen up from school. Seems like a plan.

I put on my Mysterion suit underneath my regular clothes, and I head to the library. It takes me about a couple of minutes before I'm there.

I search through the Science department for anything that could help me, and I end up with 3 books. 1 about how to mix chemicals, another on medical drugs, and the final one about how to create your own drug, which I find a bit sceptical at first but it turns out to be quite useful. I flick through some of these books for about 15 minutes, and it looks like I might be able to do this. I will need a syringe though, maybe I can steal one from the hospital. Speaking of which, I have about 30 minutes before I go to pick up Karen, so I might as well go now. I take the books with me and I head to the hospital, which takes me about 5 minutes.

"Excuse me." I say to the receptionist.

"Yes, young man?" She responds.

"I want to speak with a doctor about steroids." I mentally facepalm as I say. That sounded way better in my head.

"Why would you want to do that? And shouldn't you be in school?" She questions me. Oh shit.

"Uh, well, actually, it's for a Science assignment, and my class has been given the day off to research some things about it." I lie.

"Hmm, well, alright then. You can go and see Dr Calloway, second floor, take a right, first door on the left." She tells me.

"Ok, thanks!" I reply. I take the elevator to the 2nd floor, and make my way to Dr Calloway's room. I knock on the door, and a middle-aged man with dark hair opens the door.

"Are you the kid that wanted to talk to me about steroids?" He asks me.

"Um, yes." I tell him.

"Alright, come on in young man." He says. I enter his room, which has a bunch of chairs arranged in a circle, and another door that probably leads to an office of some sorts.

"Take a seat." He says. I sit down on one of the chairs, as he takes a seat too.

"Well, um, Dr Calloway, I don't really need to know much about steroids, but about what could suppress it's effects, and maybe reverse them too." I say, trying to seem intrigued.

"Huh, well, to suppress it's effects, you would need to combine some chemicals to create a drug that can be injected into the blood to make the affects of steroids obsolete. You wouldn't need that big of a dose though." He explained.

"How could I, um, create this drug?" I ask him.

"Are you planning to create this yourself?" He raises his eyebrow.

"Oh, no, no, of course not! It's just for this assignment you see." I lie.

"Ah, well, you would need 3 chemicals, and you would have to use a quarter of one, a quarter of another, and half of the final chemical. I don't remember which three though." He explains. Hmm, I guess I might have enough to try all combinations.

"Wait, you said something about a syringe. Could you show me what size of syringe I would need?" I ask him.

"Sure, just give me a second." Dr Calloway goes into his office, and then returns a minute later, carrying a black case. He opens it, displaying 3 rows of 8 different sizes of syringes, and points to the 3rd smallest.

"This would probably be the size you would need for the drug." He explains. Suddenly, his phone starts to ring.

"Give me a minute here." He walks off into his office again, taking the call. This gives me an idea. I take the 3 syringes from the case, hide them in my pockets before closing the case. I check the time on a clock on the wall: 3:00. I need to get outta here. Dr Calloway comes out of his office, and I hand him back the case.

"Thank you for the information Dr Calloway, but I need to go and pick up my little sister from school. Goodbye!" I leave the room.

"No problem young man! Come again if you need more information!" He says as I leave the room. I leave the hospital before walking to Karen's school, which is conveniently across the road from the High School. The students start to come out of both schools, and I find Karen in the crowd.

"Hey Kenny! What are you doing here?" She asks me.

"I thought I would walk you home from school today." I tell her.

"Oh, thanks! Wait, where's your school bag?" She asks me.

"Oh, I, um, got sent home.." I tell her.

"Wait, what?!" She exclaims.

"It's fine, I'll explain on the way home from school." I assure her. I suddenly hear someone running behind me, and I turn around and see Bebe coming towards me.

"Hey! Kenny! I saw you over here so I thought I would come over." She says.

"Oh, ok. Why did you want to come over here though?" I question her.

"I wanted to say thank you for sticking up for me earlier, it sucks you got sent home though." She says.

"No problem m'lady. He's an asshole for what he did anyway." I say to her. She then notices Karen next to me.

"You must be Kenny's sister Karen! Nice to meet you." She tells her.

"Nice to meet you to, um..." She says.

"Bebe, my name's Bebe. Kenny has told me a lot about you!" She says.

"Oh, so you're his girlfriend?" She innocently asks. Me and Bebe's eyes both widen.

"No!" We both say.

"We're just friends Karen, don't worry, you're still my favourite girl." I assure her as she smiles at me.

"So Karen, have you seen any more of your "Guardian Angel"?" Bebe asks her.

"Yeah, I have! He actually came to my bedroom window the other night when I was sleeping. He's so cool!" She says, jumping up and down.

"Wow, he seems like quite the fellow! Anyway, I gotta catch up with the rest of the girls, we're going shopping today. Seeya later! Seeya Kenny." She winks at me before running off.

"She's totally your girlfriend." Karen says as we continue to our house.

"Shut up." I smile at her.

"So, you said you got sent home. Why?" She asks.

"Well, you know that girl you just met?" I say.

"Yeah."

"Well, her ex-boyfriend cheated on her, and he was about to slap her but I stopped him. He then said some, really bad things about you and the rest of our family, so I punched him once or twice.." I explain, but she raises her eyebrow.

"Ok, I punched him a couple dozen times." I say.

"Wait, so you were defending that girl we just met?" She asks.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Ok. You totally like her then." She says.

"Shut up Karen!" We both laugh as we arrive at our house.

We both go to our bedrooms, and I take out those syringes, and I also take out the chemicals. Let's see, what did the Doctor say? A quarter of one, a quarter of another, and half of the last. Alright. I open the syringe, and pour half of the red chemical, and a quarter of the blue and green. I put the chemicals and the other syringes back in the wardrobe, just in case, before injecting myself with the drug. I then feel a sharp pain inside my stomach, and suddenly I start to suffocate. My vision goes blurry, before everything turns to black…

 _The Next Day_

I wake up again, in the same bed, still not dead. One thing's for sure, is that I'm not using that drug. I find the syringe under my bed, snap it in half before throwing it into some bush from my window. Oh well, I have 2 more options left.

* * *

 **A/N: I am, terribly sorry if I got most of this medical stuff wrong, because I have no idea what I was typing about, and I was making it up as I go along. Anyway, this, yet again, was also completed on holiday! If I continue at this rate, I might finish this thing soon. All I need to do is figure out exactly how I'm going to finish this... I'm so dumb sometimes. Anyway, I just finished watching X-Men Apocalypse (because I'm back as I type this sentence) and I don't get the hate for it. I love it! Great action, great story, great movie. Can't wait for Logan!**

 **Anyway, thank's for reading!**


	19. Chapter 18: Friends in Danger

**To LeCrazyWaffle: Thanks for the review, I really appreciate your support, and yes he can go eat a chipotle! As for your question regarding the Coon and Friends trilogy, no those did not happen in my universe, but I might take some elements from those episodes and put them into the story**.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of its characters.**

* * *

I walk up to the bus stop, and I see Stan, Kyle and Cartman waiting for me.

"Guys! Look! Kenny the Badass is here!" Cartman shouts as Stan and Kyle come running towards me.

"Dude, you beat the shit outta Clyde yesterday! He had to stay in the nurse's office for the rest of the day." Kyle tells me.

"He probably has two black eyes, haha!" Stan laughs.

We kept laughing as the bus arrived. I got a cheer from everyone on the bus too, which I didn't really mind at all.

"Wow, not even a scratch McCormick. I'm impressed." Craig said.

"You sure beat the shit outta that asshole!" Heidi said.

"Y-y-you kicked his ass! N-nice w-w-w-work man." Jimmy said.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT THE FUCK UP AND SIT DOWN!" Ms. Crabtree screams from the front of the bus. Jesus Christ. Everyone immediately shuts up as we take our seats. Today is December 1st, which gives me 10 days to prepare myself. I also need to tell Yates about this too, he would need to know about this situation.

As it's the start of the Christmas season, some of the decorations are already up and running. I can see lights on the lampposts, and candy canes on some driveways.

We arrive at school, and they have been working since Thanksgiving break. There's a huge Christmas tree at the entrance, and lights all over the place. However, my festive spirit quickly fades away, as I see Clyde Donovan, now with 2 huge black eyes, and Rebecca Cotswold giving me the death stare. Yeah, good luck with that, dicks.

I have 2 more combinations to try, and multiple days to build up some strength and learn some more fighting techniques, because on December 11th, I expect to come face to face with that asshole again- OH SHIT! I just barely dodge Bebe, knocking over one of her books.

"Really McCormick? Again? You need to get your eyes checked." She smiles as she picks her book off the floor.

"Yeah, yeah. I probably couldn't pay for it anyway!" We both laugh at what I thought was a really shitty joke.

"Clyde and Rebecca have been giving me death stares. Should I be worried?" I tell her.

"You kicked the crap outta Clyde and gave him two black eyes, I think you can handle him again." She says.

"Yeah, I know that! My little sister can hit harder than him. I'm talking about Rebecca. She's giving me the creeps.." I say.

"Oh, that slut? I'll slap the shit outta her if she tries anything. Anyway, I've gotta go meet Wendy, so seeya in class!" She runs off. I turn around and HOLY SHIT THAT SCARED THE FUCK OUTTA ME! I turned around and saw Stan and Kyle standing right behind me, smiling, while Cartman is just chomping on a chocolate bar.

"Uhh, why are you smiling like those killer clowns from Halloween?" I ask them.

"You totally like her." Kyle says as Stan giggles. Not again.

"No, I don't! You two and my sister are making this like some cliched Disney movie!" I snap at them.

"Ugh, don't remind about that weird High School Musical craze that we had back in Elementary. God that was fucking gay." Stan says as we enter English class.

"Alright weirdos, take your seats. Kenny, don't beat anyone up today. And Clyde, don't cry like a baby like you did yesterday in the Nurse's office." We all burst out laughing at Mr Garrison's last remark. He cried?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Well, hasn't this been a great start to the day?

"Anyway, today we are learning about low budget 80s movies." He says.

"UGHHHHHHHH!" Our entire class moans. And back to normal.

 _At Home_

Alright, time to test out another combination. I take out the chemicals, and another syringe. Hmm, I'm feeling lucky about this one. I pour half of the blue chemical into the syringe, then a quarter of the red, and a quarter of the green. This better work. I inject myself with it, and, hmm, it seems like nothing is happening. That's interes- OH, OH GOD, OH DEAR GOD NO. I rush to the bathroom and start throwing up in there, but that isn't the worst of my troubles. I suddenly feel sick, and I start crapping out diarrhoea. Oh, this is just perfect!

 _1 Hour, and 57 flushes later._

I stumble out of the bathroom, tripping over and falling onto the floor. Ok, that hurt. A lot. Especially, down there. Well, at least I know which one is the one I need. I put the rest of the chemicals into the final syringe and I hide it in one of my drawers. It would suck if that didn't work. Well, I have nothing else to do right now, so I put on my suit, and jump out my window. I need to tell Yates about this.

I rush to the police station and climb the pipe up to his office, and knock the window. A few seconds later, the window would open, and Yates would look out, cigar in his mouth. I enter the room, and closed the blinds.

"Alright, what you got?" He asks.

"December 11th." I tell him.

"What?" He replies

"December 11th is when it's going down. A fortnight before Christmas Day. Guess Boyett wants have an early celebration."

"Great. That's 10 days away. You have any idea on who's this VIP?" He asks.

"No, I don't, but I'm trying to figure it out. It could be anyone. My guess, is a government official, like the Mayor, but I don't have any leads except for this hostage being a VIP." I tell him.

"Well, I can't exactly get anybody like that any more protection without raising suspicions, now can I?" He says.

"Don't worry, we still have time. Besides, I've been working on something for a while, to take down Boyett. He uses a drug to enhance his strength and damage tolerance. There was no way a 16 year old could be that physically in shape." I explain.

"So basically, he's using super steroids?" He asks.

"Yeah, but I have something that I can use against him." I pull out the syringe containing the drug.

"What, the hell is that." He questions me.

"A drug that renders his steroids obsolete, turning him back into pretty much a normal 16 year old, but I fear he will still be a challenge without his drugs."

"I'm pretty sure you can take him." Yates assures me.

"You don't understand, Yates. I've had friends been at the mercy of Trent Boyett back when he was first released from Juvie. There's no way I could just smack him around like the thugs that he scares to do his bidding." I tell him.

"Well, good luck, but you know the deal. After we catch this son of a bitch, I take you in, right?" He says.

"Right." I say. Even though I don't like this idea, I made a deal, and if I went back on that deal, it would make me more untrustworthy than ever.

"Well, you better get outta here before someone walks in on us. Goodbye Mysterion." He opens the window and I slide down the pipe that I climbed earlier. It's a full moon tonight, and you can see it clearer than usual thanks to no clouds. The stars shine bright as I jump across the town's rooftops, looking for trouble.

"AHHHHHHH!" I hear a girl screaming, and I quickly make my way towards her. I end up with an alleyway below me, and- hold on, is that Stan on the ground?

"Please, please don't hurt him!" I hear Wendy's voice say. I watch from the rooftop as a man with a gun threatens Wendy, who's against the wall, with Stan on the ground, with what looks to be a bruise his cheek. He was probably knocked out by the man with the gun, who is still shouting at Wendy.

"Give me that necklace, sweetie!" He laughs as he continues to point the gun at Wendy, who's fumbling with her necklace.

"Oh my God, hurry up will you?" He throws Wendy to the ground, pointing the gun right at her forehead. I clench my fists in anger before jumping down behind the gunman.

"What the- oh no, not you!" The gunman's eyes widened as he turns around.

"Drop, the gun!" I growl at him, and he immediately complies. I notice his hands shaking as he puts them up.

"Jesus Christ, I've heard things about you. I didn't think you were real!" He stammers as he continues to back up.

"Am I real enough for you now?!" I growl before giving him a right hook, knocking him out. I pick Wendy up from the ground, who hugs me in return.

"Thank you so much! Wow, Red was right about you! You really are a hero." She tells me, released her grip on my suit,

"What happened to him?" I point to Stan on the ground.

"This man came up behind us, and ordered us to hand him our money. We just finished our date, so we had no money left. Stan tried to fight the dude, but he got his wrist broken and was knocked out by the thug, I thought he was gonna die!" She explains. I check the gun that the thug had, and it turns out it was empty. An old trick to scare victims.

"He wasn't going to die. The gun was empty, it might even be a fake. You best be going home, Miss.." I say.

"Testaburger. Wendy Testaburger. Can you please take Stan to the hospital?" She asks me.

"Of course. Stay safe, Miss Testaburger. Oh, and call a doctor for this idiot." I say, pointing at the knocked out criminal. I pick up Stan and run to the hospital, before putting him on my shoulder and climbing the hospital. I knock on a window, and a nurse inside hesitantly opens it.

"Oh my, please don't tell me you did this!" She asks, worried.

"No, he got beaten up by a criminal who got some of his own medicine. Can you take care of him please? I was told that his wrist is broken." I explain.

"I'll see what I can do. Oh, and, thanks for helping around in this town. Some people don't appreciate it, but I do." She says.

"No problem." I tell her before jumping out the window and gliding to the nearest rooftop. Now Stan has suffered because of this. Maybe Yates was right. Maybe I do need to turn myself in, because maybe I'm causing more harm than good.

* * *

 **A/N: So, what is this now, the 6th chapter I wrote on holiday? Yep. It is. Anyway, as I'm writing this, I am nearly over walking in the sunshine and stuck watching the Spanish Disney Channel. Not everything's bad about it though, even if Gravity Falls was not renewed for a third season (GOD, DAMNIT!) there is some interesting stuff on this, but what bugs me is that I HAVE NOT SEEN A SINGLE SHOW OR MOVIE THAT DOES NOT INVOLVE A LOVE STORY. SERIOUSLY? WHY DOES EVERYTHING I WATCH AND READ HAVE A GOD DAMN LOVE ST- -looks back at recent chapters- I mean, sure, it's fine… (but wait until I make a Coon story, because there ain't gonna be much love for what I'm planning, muahaha!) Anyway, Disney rant aside, (They do have Star Wars and Marvel, so all is forgiven) I might as well say that the next chapter might take a while, because it will probably be the last! Yeah, this story is coming to an end soon, but don't worry, this won't be a 2k words snoozefest of a chapter, no no no, I'm planning to make this one the longest of the lot! So therefore, I might need more time. And, if you've had enough of being force fed this shitty romance story (still better than Twilight) then you will like what I have in store for the final chapter, well, the second half of it anyway ;). Anyway, long, boring, dull author's note aside, reviews would be appreciated, as I need to know where I go horribly wrong in time for the final chapter.**

 **And as always, thanks for reading!**


	20. Chapter 19: December 11th

**So, Donald Trump has been elected as President of the US. May the Force be With You, America.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of its characters.**

* * *

 _The Next Day | December 2nd_

Kyle was pacing up and down the bus stop, as Cartman was just eating his Cheesy Poofs.

"He'll be fine Kahl, we're talking about Stan here. If he can handle getting footballs getting thrown at his face all the time, he can handle having a broken wrist and a punch to the face. He'll be fine." Cartman says as he chucks the empty packet into the snow.

"He had a gun pointed at him! HE COULD HAVE DIED!" Kyle screams.

"Hey, it could have been a fake gun." I say to Kyle, but he just shoots me a look.

"What, just saying." I say as the bus arrives. Everyone on the bus is talking about it, so I guess it must have spread fast. Gossip always does in this small town. We arrive at school, and Kyle is still psyched out.

"Kyle, seriously, we get that you're his best friend but you shouldn't be worrying like this!" I say to him.

"If you think you're having a bad time Kahl, check out Testabitch." Cartman points over to the stairs where Wendy is being comforted by Bebe, Red and Heidi. Wendy is just sitting there, with her hands in her face, and it looks like she's crying. She did have quite the ordeal last night.

"Holy Shit." Kyle mutters as he starts walking over to Wendy.

"What the fuck happened?" He asks her, who continues to cry.

"Don't. Something happened last night and she's badly shaken from it." Bebe says.

"What happened?" I ask, but I already know.

"Well, something happened after their date, and it ended up with Stan getting his wrist broken or something." She explains.

"What do you mean, something happened?" Kyle anxiously says.

"A man held us at gunpoint, and, um, Stan, tried to fight back, but he got knocked out, and his wrist was broken, and, the man, told me to give him, my necklace that Stan, um, gave me for my birthday and he thrown me to the ground, but then, um, Mysterion showed up, and knocked the thug out, and, he said he took Stan to the hospital but I haven't checked on him yet. I thought I was going to die!" Wendy stutters and stammers through her explanation before starting to cry again.

"Hey, Wendy, come on, your boyfriend is one of the toughest people I know. He's probably fine." Cartman assures her.

"I hope so.." Wendy says, wiping the tears from her face. The bell rings and we head to English. What's next? Gay porn? Fifty Shades Darker?

"Class, take your seats. I've got an announcement from the principal, and it looks like I'm getting rid of you all. Ok, let's see here, hmm, Ok. On December 11th, the entire 11th grade class will visit Denver City Hall to meet the Mayor of Denver, along with other selected classes from other schools, including some universities, blah blah blah! Anyway, I'm going to get rid of you all on December 11th, so hallelujah!" He exclaims proudly as we all moan.

Great. Of course it's on December 11th. Oh, my luck! Well, I could sneak away when the event happens, and since I'll be in Denver, it won't take me long to take Boyett by surprise! I can't wear my suit underneath my clothes though, as A. My weapons would be found out by multiple security checks, and B. I wouldn't be able to have all my weapons, and I need everything I've got to take out Boyett. I'll have to hide my equipment somewhere near the building the night before, which might be hard to do. In the meantime, I'll have to train harder, because I'll need to be ready to face Boyett this time.

* * *

 _December 3rd_

Wendy, Kyle, Stan and I wait outside the hospital, before finally we see Stan, his parents and his sister coming out of the hospital.

"See! I told you he would be fine!" Cartman tells us as we run up to him- well, me and Kyle run up to him, Cartman is out of breath after 10 meters. He eventually catches up with us as we greet Stan, who no longer has the bruise on his face, but has a cast around his wrist.

"Hey guys! Thanks for coming." Stan greets us.

"No problem dude. Both Wendy and Kyle were worried about you." I tell him.

"I'm fine guys, don't worry about me." Stan assures them as Wendy hugs him.

"Careful Wendy, he just got that cast on!" Mrs Marsh would say.

"He won't need it in a week or two Sharon, our kid is a tough man!" Mr Marsh would say, patting him on the back.

"Haha. Tough Man! Haha." Shelly would laugh.

"Wendy, what exactly happened the other night? After I got, you know." Stan asks Wendy.

"Well, Mysterion showed up, knocked out that thug, and took you to the hospital." Wendy explained.

"Woah, that is cool!" Stan says.

"Hey, do you mind if we sign your cast?" Kyle asks Stan, who nods and we all sign his cast.

"Thanks guys." Stan says.

"Well, we have to get going everyone. Stan will see you in school tomorrow." Mr Marsh would say as they started walking to their car.

"Bye Stan!" We all said as he left the hospital.

* * *

 _December 4th_

98.. 99.. 100 push-ups! I collapsed onto the floor, reaching for my bottle of water. Ok, that's 100 push-ups, 10 minutes of running on the spot, 50 squats, 150 sit-ups and even 100 jumping jacks! Ok! That's enough of killing myself today. I've already died enough times..

* * *

 _December 6th_

I kept punching the punching bag for 10 minutes, also trying some kicks in between. I keep punching the bag until it breaks off it's chain.

"Easy there, tiger. You might punch that thing through the wall!" I turn around to see Bebe standing there, wrapping her earphones around her hand before putting them into her jacket pocket.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her.

"Uh, I come here every week. What are you doing here?" She asks me. Ok Kenny, do the thing you do best, wait, other than doing that, second best thing: lie.

"Well, after the whole incident with Stan and what not, I want to be ready to defend myself, you know?" I lie through my teeth.

"Kenny, you can handle some third-class thug. You kicked the shit outta Clyde last week, remember? So I'm going to ask you again, why are you here?" She asks me.

I think for a second before smiling deviously. "Because, I am Mysterion!" I bow to her as she bursts out laughing.

"Hahaha! Yeah right." She giggles as she walks over to me.

"McCormick, you may not be a crime-fighting vigilante, but a couple of months ago you were Wendy's hero, and you're always Karen's hero, and last week, you were my hero.." She starts to lean in closer, closing her eyes…

"Yeah, well, this hero has some work to do back at home." I quickly move away and grab my duffel bag. I'm about to leave until Bebe says:

"You're a good guy McCormick. Please stay that way." She smiles.

"Seeya Bebe." I leave the room and head out of the gym, walking back to my run-down house.

* * *

 _December 8th_

The town is lit up with Christmas decorations as I run through the town, starting my lap around South Park. All the buildings are covered in lights, and the lampposts are now covered in tinsel as the snow rains down on our little mountain town. I'm running past people who are doing their early Christmas shopping, something I can only dream of doing. I rush past the mall, where it is still recovering from Black Friday. Some windows are shattered, as I remember that one time where all the kids in South Park did battle in Red Robin, for the Xbox One and the PS4. I then run past the old City Wok building, where I remember interrogating those 3 young men, and also remember their fate. Hopefully that will never happen again in 3 days time. I then speed past the Apple Store, where I stopped that robbery the day after Mysterion first surfaced. I run past the alleyway where I first became Mysterion, when I saved Red from being raped on Halloween. Everything I've done since then, was it all worth it?

I end my lap at my house, entering the front door and grabbing an expired poptart from a drawer. I then take a look at a photo back when I was in 4th grade. I had that hood on all the time back then. It's a photo of my family, where my parents were convinced to look happy with their children. Their at the back while Karen, Kevin and I are at the front. Kevin didn't come back for Thanksgiving, maybe he doesn't want to come back. I wouldn't blame him. But hopefully he does come back for Christmas, as I do miss him.

* * *

 _December 10th_

The bus arrives at the closest stop to Denver City Hall, where I take my duffel bag with me, and start walking to the building. I was right about the security, as I see metal detectors at the front of the building. Hmm, maybe hiding my stuff he isn't such a good idea. I walk around to a building near City Hall, but it seems abandoned, and nobody would even go there. Perfect hiding spot. I walk around back and set my duffel bag next to a dumpster, before walking back to the bus station and taking the next bus back to South Park. I hope that nobody discovers the equipment before the event, because I would be screwed without that syringe. I arrive at South Park and walk back to my house, the moon shining bright in the night sky. All of a sudden I get pushed into an alleyway, and I feel a gun at my back.

"Give me your wallet!" I hear someone order. But instead of complying, I turn around and smile.

"Listen dickhead, I'm broke, so you should probably run along now." I calmly say.

"Do you want me to blow your brains out?" The thug asks.

"That gun is probably not even loaded, and probably, not even real!" I say to him, who narrows his eyes.

"You sure about that?" He shoots me in the arm, and I fall to the ground in pain.

"Now, for the last time, give me your wallet!" He snarls, but I just keep smiling.

"You can get it in hell." I say, before he pulls the trigger and everything goes black.

* * *

 _December 11th_

I wake up in my bed, but no surprise there. Guess I was wrong about the fake gun, but oh well, he didn't gain anything anyway. One thing's for sure, is that I've had enough of this shit, and it all ends today. I eat my breakfast and head out the door, walking to the bus stop like every other day.

"Hey guys!" I said.

"Hey Kenny!" My friends all said in unison.

"So, we're going to meet the Mayor of Denver! How fun…" I told them.

"At least we won't have homework today!" Stan said and we all nodded.

"Christmas in two weeks! Can't fucking wait!" Cartman said, excited.

"What are you guys getting?" Stan asks us.

"That PS4 Pro!" Cartman said.

"A chemistry set and some books." Kyle said.

"Umm, an apple or a cardboard box." We all laughed at my response as the bus arrived.

"Welp, let's get this over and done with." I say to my friends as the bus drives on towards the school.

"I brought a bunch of snacks with me, and no you aren't getting them!" Cartman says.

"Of course you would bring a bag full of food on a school trip to meet the goddamn Mayor of Denver." Kyle mutters.

"What, I might get hungry!" Cartman protested as he munched on some Skittles.

The bus arrived at school, where we were called into the Gym Hall.

"Alright 11th Graders, you are meeting the Mayor of Denver, so I want you on your BEST, BEHAVIOUR. Understand?" The Principal would tell us.

"Now, I know that this isn't Elementary school anymore, but for safety reasons, we are arranging partners between you all." We all moan and groan at the Principal's announcement. Seriously? Partners? I swear if I end up with the following people:

-Fatass (Cartman)

-Black Eyed (Clyde)

-Slut (Rebecca)

The Principal started to read out the list of partners.

"Stan, you will be with Wendy. Red, you will be with Heidi. Clyde, you will be with Rebecca. Kyle, you will be with Cartman.-" The Principal was cut off by both of their protests.

"NO, PLEASE, ANYONE BUT HIM!" They both said.

"Just deal with it!" The Principal snapped at them, which made them shut up.

"Anyway, Token will be with Nichole. Kenny will be with Bebe. Craig will be with Tweek. And Timmy will be with Jimmy. Now go and stand with your partners."

I make my way over to Bebe, who high-fives me.

"We didn't get Cartman!" I say.

"Or Clyde or Rebecca.." Bebe says.

"They're still giving me the death stare! Haha, what losers." I mutter, flipping them off.

"They'll probably sneak away and fuck in the bathroom." Bebe mutters, joining me in giving them the finger.

"Alright everyone, get on the bus and sit beside your partner. No exceptions!" The Principal says, as we head towards the bus.

"Well, I guess I'm sitting beside you on a bus for 40 minutes." I say to Bebe.

"Yeah. Wait, how do you know it takes 40 minutes?" Bebe raises an eyebrow.

"Umm, because I looked it up. Have to be prepared, y'know." I lie.

"Ok.." Bebe says as we get on the bus. She puts her earphones on as soon as we get on, leaving me to think about what's about to go down.

Ok, let's see. Hostage situation going down today, very important person being the main target. My stuff is in some random building near City Hall. And I have the drug to make Boyett's steroids obsolete. Boyett won't even know what hit him.

The bus arrives outside City Hall, and I notice a number of other buses too. Seems like there's people from multiple grades, and colleges. Wait a minute, it's like I recognise someone here. Oh my god! OH MY GOD!

"KEVIN!" I exclaim, making my brother turns around and starts running towards me.

"Kenny! How are you?" We hug for a second.

"I'm great! How's college?" I ask him.

"Oh, it's lovely, definitely. And, who might you be?" He turns around and asks Bebe, who's standing right next to me.

"Oh hi, I'm Bebe, one of Kenny's friends." She explains.

"Kenny! You have a girlfriend! Wonderful." He says as I facepalm.

"Why does everyone think that we're dating?!" I say.

"Yeah, why does everyone think that…" Bebe quietly says.

"We should probably get back to our group. Seeya Kevin!" I wave to him as Bebe and I head back to our group. We all walk in, going through metal detectors, pat downs and all sorts of security.

"I feel violated.." Kyle mutters as we all go through.

"I usually get touched, but not like that!" I say to Bebe and we both burst out laughing.

"You must be the kids from South Park High School. Lovely to meet you all." A woman says to us. Wow, she looks, official.

"You will all meet the Mayor and will be able to ask him questions, but you must wait here, as other classes are currently meeting the Mayor." She says.

We all sit down where we can, and I start looking around. This is making me worried, because the event hasn't started yet. I then notice a guard, he looks a bit, familiar. Oh no. Of course! I am so stupid! That's not a guard, that's the man Boyett was meeting with in the warehouse! I need to get my equipment.

"Um, Miss, I think I forgot my lunch on the bus. Could I go get it? I'll be right back, I swear." I ask the Principal.

"Alright Kenny, but hurry up, we might be going any second now!" The Principal reluctantly agrees.

"Kenny, where are you going?" Bebe asks me.

"I'm just getting something, I'll be right back." I tell her as I walk out of the building, being extra cautious as I walk past the thug in disguise. I run to the abandoned building, and take out my equipment from it's hiding spot. I quickly put my suit on, and I make sure that I have everything that I need. Firecrackers, check. Handcuffs, check. Police radio, check. Syringe, check. Fists, check. I hear bangs going off, and it seems like they're coming from City Hall. Oh no, it's started.

"All available officers, get to Denver City Hall immediately!" I hear Yates on the radio as I sneak up to the building. I start climbing to the roof, wondering if everyone's Ok.

Sgt, Yates' PoV

"Sir, we just got reports of gunshots at Denver City Hall, should we intervene?" Mitch barges into my office with the news. Oh no, it's happening.

"Yes! Give me that radio!" Mitch gives me the radio and I broadcast a message to all available cops.

"All available officers, get to Denver City Hall immediately!" I say, before rushing to my car with Mitch. I hope Mysterion is there.

Bebe's PoV

"Alright, the Mayor would like to see you now." The woman says, and we all start heading towards his office. I keep glancing over my shoulder, because he isn't here yet. Where is Kenny?

"Miss, what about Kenny?" I ask the Principal.

"I'm sure he'll be here any second now-" She gets cut off by a series of loud bangs. I turn around to see one of the guards shooting the other guards! What the hell? All of a sudden, a number of gunmen appear and order all the civilians to get down. Then, I see a blonde man, dressed in all black, wearing sunglasses while heading towards us. He seems quite the tough guy, but he does look familiar.

"Hello Everyone! I would love to stay and chat but I have a meeting with the Mayor to attend to! I do have some rules, however. Talk, move, cry, and you die, simple as that." He says as he shoots a dying guard in the head. Oh my God, is that Trent Boyett?!

Trent's PoV

The time has finally come. I walk past my old class, who give me scared looks. Especially what looks to be Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, and Eric Cartman. I would love to kill them all, but I have more important matters to attend to. Hmm, I wonder where the poor kid is though?

I waltz into the Mayor's office, where he is being guarded by two guards with large shotguns. I swiftly shoot them both in the head with my revolver before forcing the Mayor to sit down.

"Hello there. My name, is Trent Boyett. Don't worry, you won't die today. If everything goes to plan, that is." I push him to the ground, and sit down in his seat, as my main henchman enters the room, now without the guard disguise.

"The police are here, Sir." He says to me.

"Good, get me the megaphone." He hands me the megaphone as I head to the roof, with the Mayor. At the roof, I make the Mayor lie down, right at the edge of the roof.

"Hello everyone! My name is Trent Boyett! And I have an announcement to make! We have, PLENTY, of hostages ladies and gentlemen. Including, the Mayor of Denver! So if you want this poor old fellow to live, then you give me 10 million dollars, in exchange for his life! The longer you wait, the more people will die. Every 30 minutes, I will kill a hostage with my bare hands. Got that?" I declare to the mass crowd gathered behind police.

"Why are you doing this?" The Mayor asks.

"Because I want to make a statement, and because I can!" I laugh at him before ordering my men to take him back to "his" office. The party has just begun.

Mysterion's PoV

Shit. Boyett has the Mayor. And he's holding him for ransom for 10 million dollars. Every 30 minutes, a hostage will die, making this extremely difficult for me. I continue to scale the building, looking through windows for a chance to break in, until finally I find an empty corridor. I punch the window until it breaks, and I jump right in. Someone probably heard that..

Thug's PoV

I continue to watch the hostages, quite a lot of them look like they are still in school. Must be some sort of "Meet the Mayor" day or some shit like that. All of a sudden, a -smash- is heard, and the person ordering us motions to me and another gunman to check it out. Maybe it was some blind bird or something. We cautiously move to where the noise must have come from, and we see a broken window, and shards of glass on the floor. A third shadow joins me and my gangmate's shadows, and we both turn around to see a dark figure, before everything turns to black.

The Henchman's PoV

I decided to check in on those two men who checked out that noise, but they aren't answering their radios. This means one thing, an intruder is here. I move to the Mayor's office, where I meet Mr Boyett.

"Sir, two of my men aren't answering their radios, which leaves me to assume that someone is here." I inform him.

"It must be that vigilante brat! Bring a hostage up here, it's time to show that mindless prick a lesson!" He orders me. I quickly move to where the hostages are kept.

"You, come with me, NOW." I order the woman who was talking to the students. She walks with me to the office, terrified, as I force her inside.

Trent's PoV

A woman gets pushed into the room, who backs up against the wall when she sees me.

"Bring her to the roof." I order my men. They drag her to the roof as I bring the Mayor.

"You will watch this!" I order the Mayor as I pick up my megaphone once again.

"It seems, that a so-called crime fighter has entered the building! Therefore, I am afraid to say that this first death has to come a bit earlier than usual. I will count to 3, and if this vigilante doesn't reveal himself, then this woman dies." I declare as I hold her close to the edge.

"1."

"2."

"3." I shove her off the roof, and she screams all the way until she hits the ground, instantly killing her. I hear gasps from the spectators watching.

"30 minutes, and someone else dies if this ransom is not paid!" I declare, as I enter the building again.

"What about the vigilante, Sir?" The henchman asks.

"Send more men after him. He won't last long." I ordered.

Mysterion's PoV

I wince in horror as I hear the great big -thud- of the woman hitting the ground. I need to find these hostages fast. I run through the corridors, checking every corner that I can, trying to find away into the main hall.

"Search this area and find this prick!" I hear footsteps heading towards my direction, and fast. I hide behind a corner, waiting for one of them to pass by, which eventually he does and I knock his gun out of his hand and slam his head into the wall. I quickly take off running.

"What the, GUYS, SOMEONE'S DOWN OVER HERE!" I hear another person say, as I creep up behind another thug. I quickly choke him to unconsciousness, and I move on. I then hide behind another corner, before seeing 3 shadows heading my way. Firecrackers are too risky, it might alert more people faster, so I quickly run out of cover, jump off the wall and knee the thug in the middle, knocking him out, before tripping the other two thugs with a spin kick to both their ankles. I stomp on one thug's face and then give an uppercut to the other, knocking him out. I then slam the remaining thug's head into the wall, finishing the job.

I immediately run away from the scene, searching for a way to get in the main hall, going down stairs, running down corridors, before finally finding a door that leads to the hall. I take a peek inside, and I see 20 men guarding about 50 hostages. This is going to be tricky. Hmm, all the hostages seem to be spread out though, with enough space in the middle of the room to throw my firecrackers and distract everyone. In the meantime, I can take out at least 5 guards that are more out of view than the others…

Bebe's PoV

We all sit silently on one side of the room, with a number of armed men pacing up and down, making sure we all stay quiet and still. Still no sign of Kenny though, I hope he's ok.

"Agh!" I hear someone yell out, far away from us, but still audible. The gunmen look around, seemingly anxious.

"What the-" -thud- Another noise is heard, this time from the other side of the room. The gunmen start to split up, looking for this intruder.

"Argh!" Another yell in the room, in yet another different place. The gunmen are now looking around frantically.

"Oi, you two, check those noises out." I hear someone order, as two men disappear around a corner.

"What the, OH MY-" Two more thuds are heard, as the main gunman widens his eyes. The rest, seem quite scared.

All of a sudden, 3 packs of lit firecrackers are flung into the centre of the room, and a large number of deafening bangs go off, making all the gunmen look towards the centre. Suddenly, a dark figure emerges from the smoke, and quickly starts to fight the gunmen. Holy Shit, he's here.

Mysterion's PoV

I jump down into the smoke caused by my firecrackers, and I start to drag the gunmen into the smoke, knocking them out with multiple punches and kicks. I take out yet another 5 guards with this tactic before the smoke starts to disappear, leaving me with about 10 gunmen left. They take aim but I knock their weapons out of their hands, and proceed to absolutely kick their asses. I throw one of them into the other, before I roundhouse kick one thug and elbow another in the ribs, before smashing their heads together, knocking them out. 6 left. I tackle one to the ground, before quickly doing another spin kick, tripping two guards near me. Someone attempts to punch me, but I block it and give them a right hook, knocking them out. I return to the three thug's on the ground, knocking them all out with punches to the face. The final two attack me with knives, where I frantically block them as I get up. I dodge someone's attempt to slash me and I elbow him in the ribs, dodging the other's stab attempt, which ends up with him cutting his partner, who yells out in pain. I then knock the other thug out, leaving me with the thug who just got slashed. He backs away from me, putting his hands up, but I proceed to knock him out with a right hook.

The hostages cheer as I make my way to my 11th grade class.

"Holy Shit, that was badass!" I hear Cartman exclaim.

"Dude, you're fucking awesome!" Token says.

"Thanks. Nice to see you better, Stan." I say to Stan, who still has his cast.

"I never got to say thanks that day, but now I do." Stan says.

"Mysterion, Trent Boyett is here. He has the Mayor hostage." Bebe tells me.

"I know, I've been following his movements for a while now. Where did he take the Mayor?" I ask her.

"He went up to the Mayor's office, but now with you here, I think he's gonna kill him." Bebe says.

"That won't happen, not on my watch." I say as I rush to the Mayor's office.

I barge into the office, but it's empty. Then I remember where Boyett dropped the woman from: the roof.

3rd Person PoV

A number of bangs are heard from inside City Hall, which ends up with the SWAT team rushing inside. They bust into the building, only to find freed hostages and knocked out thugs.

"What the fuck happened here?" The leader of the SWAT team asks.

"Mysterion Happened." Kevin McCormick starts to explain the situation.

 _Meanwhile on the roof…_

"Sir, the hostages are freed. Mysterion took out all of our men down there." The henchman says.

"Well then, I guess we have to make an example of this pathetic Mayor, by throwing him off the roof. Oh and, remember what I said if this happened to go wrong?" Boyett says as he proceeds to crush his henchman's neck with his bare hand.

"You would be personally held responsible." He mutters before taking out his megaphone.

"Well, I guess I have underestimated your vigilante, and with him on the way very quickly, I guess I won't be needing this man any more!" Boyett proceeds to shove the Mayor off the roof, but all of a sudden, Mysterion bursts out of the Office window, catching the Mayor in mid air before gliding down to safety, to the cheers of the crowd gathered, and the police watching.

Mysterion's PoV

I set the Mayor down on the ground.

"You're safe now." I assure him as paramedics rush to his aid.

I run back towards the building, but when I enter, a number of SWAT officers point their guns at me.

"Don't move, Mysterion…" The leader says.

"Don't do this! He's trying to help!" I hear Bebe plead to the officers.

"The Mayor, is safe, but Boyett is still up there. Let me do this, please." I tell them, as I start walking towards them. To my surprise, they start lowering their rifles, letting me through, which keeps happening until I come face to face with the leading SWAT officer.

"This, is extremely risky you know. Trusting you." He says, to which I nod. He then nods back, lowers his rifle and lets me through. I rush back to the roof, where I see Boyett leaving in a helicopter. I'm not letting him get away now. I run to the helicopter as fast as I can, before making a leap of faith and just managing to grab one of the landing skids. I hang on as they try and shake me off, but I won't give up now. I climb up and slam the pilot's head into the controls, knocking him out, but this causes the helicopter to go out of control, making his head, straight towards the old building where I hid my equipment. I'm just able to let go of the landing skid, gliding down to safety, but the helicopter makes a rough landing, crashing into the building. However, Trent emerges from the wreckage as I leap down to face him. I unclip the syringe from my belt, as he stumbles toward me.

"You just keep coming back, don't you!" He says.

"I would say the same for you." I snap back.

He throws a punch, but I dodge it, punching him in the stomach, to no avail. He grabs me and throws me into a nearby wall. I get up, only to be knocked back down by Boyett, who laughs.

"Wow, I think you are putting up even worse of a fight than last time! Hahaha!" He cackles, picking me up again, and knocking me down with an uppercut. He stands over me, and pulls out a revolver.

"Any last words, hero?" He asks.

"A taste of your own medicine, Trent." I say before stabbing him in the leg with the syringe, making him drop the gun and yell out in pain.

"YEARRRGHHH!" WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?" He says as his body returns to that of a normal teenager.

"I created a drug to counter yours, making it obsolete and giving you normal strength again." I explain.

"You think that will stop me?' He screams and he throws a right hook at me, but I catch it with my left hand, and punch him in the stomach.

"Gah!" He cries out, and starts backing away from me. He then tries to roundhouse kick me, but I dodge it and give him a right hook, knocking him to the ground.

"Now, I want you to remember this moment. I want you to remember the man who beat you. I want you, to remember Mysterion." I say before slamming his head into the ground, knocking him out.

Suddenly, Sergeant Yates bursts into the old building, and sees the knocked out criminal.

"Holy Shit, you did it." He says to me.

"Yes, yes I did. And a deal is a deal." I say before attempting to turn myself in. He looks at me for a second, and opens his mouth before his radio starts to go off.

"Sir, Sir! What's the scene?" I hear a voice coming from the radio.

"All is fine, Mitch. Trent Boyett is down, and I'm arresting him as we speak." Yates speaks into the radio.

"What about the vigilante? Any sign of him?" Mitch asks from the radio. Yates takes a look at me, then at Trent, and then back at me.

"Sir, are you there?" Mitch asks again.

"Yes, I am. No sign of a Mysterion, he must have fled the scene. I'll take the trash to the squad car, you stay there." Yates says as I raise an eyebrow.

"Why did you do that?" I ask him.

"Because I think we need more allies, not enemies." He extends his hand, offering a handshake, which I accept.

"You should get outta here before anyone sees you." He tells me, and I rush to a back door.

"Goodbye Yates." I wave to him before running away, taking my normal clothes with me as soon as he's out of sight. I put my regular clothes on over the suit, and I run back towards my class.

"Guys! He's alive!" Cartman exclaims as my class runs towards me.

"We thought you were dead!" Stan tells me.

"Dude, we were all taken hostage, and you won't believe by who!" Kyle says.

"It was that fucker Trent Boyett! And there he is! Hahahaha!" Cartman points to him being dragged into a cop car, laughing at him.

"Where were you anyway?" Bebe comes up behind them.

"Well, after I grabbed my lunch, I was about to head back in but I heard a lot of bangs, and I heard that megaphone blaring, so I decided to wait it out." I lie through my teeth.

"Well, I'm glad you're Ok. I was so worried that you got shot or something." She smiled.

"Alright everyone, I've had enough of this place, back on the bus!" The principal ordered as, and we were all glad to get outta here. We all say our goodbyes and what not after we reach South Park, and as soon as I get back home, I switch the TV on immediately to the news, where the story is shown in all of it's glory.

"Earlier today in Denver City Hall, there was a massive scare when former Juvenile Hall prisoner Trent Boyett took over the building and took more than 50 people hostage, including the Mayor of Denver and multiple students on a trip there. The vigilante Mysterion aided the police in recapturing the building, and played a major role in bringing Boyett down. The Mayor has made a statement, thanking the vigilante for saving his life." The anchorman says.

It's over, it's all over.

* * *

 _Christmas Day_

We have all received our presents. Karen got a doll, I got a sketchbook, and my parents just got beer. Kevin came too, where he told us all about his experiences in college. The news was on TV again, but this time, Sergeant Yates was making a statement.

"Due to the events of recent weeks, and because of my own personal judgement, the South Park Police Department has decided to cease its investigations into the vigilante Mysterion, and to declare that he is no longer a criminal." I can hear cheers as Yates says this. Well, that's a relief.

"Mysterion is a symbol of what this town needs, justice, and I think we can all agree that we need more allies, rather than enemies. Thank you for your time." Yates finishes his little speech. That reminds me, I need to stock up on firecrackers. I go to the drawer, and I take them out, but suddenly I hear a knock on our door, and I leave them on the table.

"I'll get it!" I yell to my family. I open the door, and I see Bebe standing there, with a present in her hand.

"Merry Christmas!" She says, giving me the present.

"Thank you so much! I didn't really get you anything, because I didn't think you would, you know." I say.

"It's fine. Well, go on, open it!" She urges me. I open the present, revealing a watch.

"Wow! I've never had a watch before! Thank you, Bebe, I appreciate it a lot. And, I guess I might as well give you something in return." I proceed to kiss her on the cheek, and I notice her blush afterwards. Her eyes then move away from me, and a puzzled look is soon displayed on her face.

"Huh." She says.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I never knew you had firecrackers…" She says, pointing to the packs of firecrackers that I, oops, left on the table…

"Uh, yeah. I do. Counting them for New Year's." I smile, while lying, again.

"Ok then… Well I have to get going, I'll seeya in school McCormick." She says.

"Seeya Bebe." I wave to her as she leaves. I might have screwed up big time there.

 _At Night_

Mysterion's PoV

I knock on Yates' office window, and he opens it immediately.

"Merry Christmas." I tell him.

"You too." He replies as I jump in.

"You've really started something. Ever since Boyett's capture, crime has been at an all-time low, and thanks to everyone that was arrested in City Hall, we have now been able to raid multiple warehouses belonging to the mob. Which, reminds me of something." He says before he opens one of his desk drawers, pulling out, wait, what?

"A grapple gun?" I say as I look at it closer. Small, but has a big claw at the end, and it's all in black.

"Yup. Found it in one of the larger ones, seems to working perfectly. And I want you to have it." He hands the grappler to me.

"Why?" I ask.

"Well, it means you don't have to jump onto helicopters in a rush anymore. And, as a thank you." He says. I then proceed to clip it onto my belt.

"Oh, right, I forgot." He opens his office door.

"Mitch, come in here!" He orders, before a man with greyish-brown hair enters the room.

"Yes, Sir- Oh My God.." Mitch says as he stares in awe at me.

"Mitch is the first person that believed you were real. I didn't at first, but I guess that was proven wrong in the Apple Store." He explains.

"Nice to meet you." I offer my hand to Mitch, who reluctantly shakes.

"I'm, just gonna go to the bar for a while…" Mitch says, to which Yates chuckles, before leaving.

"Well, that was awkward. Anyway, Christmas is a dangerous time of year, so I should probably be out there." I walk towards the window.

"Wait! I would just like to say. Thank you, for everything Mysterion." Yates says.

"You don-" I try to say but he cuts me off.

"I don't have to thank you. I know. But I want to."

I smile before ultimately saying, "I'll see you around, Yates." I proceed to jump out of the window, before using my cape to glide, into the town that I now know I must protect,

Because the great citizens of this town now look up to me,

as a Symbol of Justice,

as a hero,

as Mysterion.

* * *

 **A/N: (Final extremely long author's note in 3, 2, 1!) There you have it! Finally my first fanfiction is completed! By the way the whole Denver City Hall thing, I know it's a real place but I made this version a bit different, especially by putting a random abandoned building near it. Anyway, I would like to say thank you for the people that read this, followed it, favourited it, and left reviews. Your support was amazing! I would also like to thank Kate the Cactus Kitty, mainly because, without her posting her story "Well This Sucks", which I recommend you check out as it is really good, I wouldn't have wanted to post my OC for her story, leading to me not creating a profile and this story not existing, so thank you Kate! Overall, I really enjoyed writing this story, as it allowed me to do something that I couldn't have done in some school assignment or something like that, and to make Mysterion that badass that he truly is! Also, remember that OC form I had at the start of this fanfic? Yeah, that's going to hell for now, as I think of it as really dumb now that I just started my little Superhero world of mine. Oh, and don't worry about having to wait to read about your favourite protector of South Park again, because he will return, very soon. Anyway, thank you for sticking with me for these last 3 or so months, and of course,**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING!**

 **P.S. Good spot if you noticed that I didn't put the status as "Completed" yet. ;)**


	21. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

* * *

3rd Person PoV

Trent Boyett would spend Christmas in an interrogation room, with Sergeant Yates on the other side of the table.

"What do you want with me now, Yates? You've already caught me." Boyett scoffs at the Police Sergeant.

"Well you see Mr Boyett, the vigilante that caught you, has provided us with information on a drug that you were using prior to your arrest." Yates says.

"Yeah, what about it?" Boyett sarcastically asks.

"What we would like to know, is how you managed to obtain this drug." Yates says.

"Oh, you would LOVE, to know, wouldn't you?" Boyett smiles.

* * *

 _1 Year Earlier_

Trent Boyett would wait in the abandoned car park, only lit up by one street lamp, as a man with a briefcase walks up to him.

"Well, would you look at that. How much you have changed. Nice suit." Boyett says.

"Nice jacket." The man says, referencing Boyett's leather jacket.

"You have changed quite a bit ever since the last time we met. I mean look at you! You are quite the man now. That was some, interesting stuff you did last summer." Boyett says.

"Indeed it was." The man says.

"You said you had a proposition?" Boyett asks.

"Yes, I do." The man says, opening his briefcase, showing off a syringe with green liquid inside.

"I've heard about your plans to take over the mob, but since you are only a 16 year old young man, you would need some, help. This drug will make you stronger than you could ever imagine, and make you much more tolerant to pain." The man explains. Boyett would take the syringe, and injects himself with it, suddenly making his muscles grow.

"I feel, I feel, stronger! I feel powerful!" Boyett exclaims.

"Of course you do. I always keep my promises." The man says.

"Is there any chance you could, regularly supply me with this?" Boyett asks.

"As long as you cause a little chaos, than you can have as much as you want." The man says, closing his briefcase.

"Well, I have to say, I'm quite impressed. Well done, young man." Boyett says.

"Thank you, Trent, and Merry Christmas." The man says.

"You too. It's nice doing business with you, Butters, if I remember correctly?" Boyett says.

"I don't use that name anymore." The man says as Trent raises his eyebrow.

"I prefer… Professor."


End file.
